Pure Strength, Pure Love
by XxTwilight HimexX
Summary: She did it for Haruhi. She did it for her friend... but is she suddenly regreting it? Does this girl really have to go through 4 years of Highschool in Ouran as a GUY? And did she and Haruhi find out their true feelings for fellow hosts? HiXOcXKa TaXHaXKy
1. I can pull this off!

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own OHSHC. sigh… If I did, Hunny would have been even cuter (If that were even possible.)**

**Me: Hi! This is my new story and YES I WILL CONTINUE L.I.A.H.! But I had this idea on my mind for Pure Strength, Pure Love for a while now and I want to make the story come to life. And yes this is another one of the twins but it's mainly about the oc and the entire host club. K? This story will also have TamaxHaruxKyo. Oh and this takes place a year later!!**

**Haruhi: So I guess I'm your co-host right?**

**Me: -shrug-I guess.**

**Haruhi: ……**

**Me: ……**

**Haruhi: Why am I gonna be paired with Tamaki or Kyoya?**

**Me: Because I wanted you to.**

**Haruhi: … I really hate you now.**

**Me: Awww! I love you too Haru-chan!**

**Haruhi: -sigh- Why is it when everything comes out of my mouth, it sounds positive to you?**

**Me: I don't know.**

**Haruhi: Well… on with the story…**

**Me: R&R!!**

* * *

_Ouran High School Host Club_

Chapter 1:

_I can pull this off! I think…_

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not? You never gave me a real reason!"

"I don't think I can pull it off Ruhi!!"

The brunette stared at the red head for a minute then shook her head. They were in Haruhi's room in her apartment trying out more clothes that make the red head look like a male. Haruhi's father had brought the clothes for her friend the day before. The red head was going to attend the same school as Haruhi starting this semester, aka tomorrow. She and Haruhi were planning on asking the club Haruhi was in to see if they would let her join because Haruhi wanted and needed her to. They were making the best attempts to turn this girl into a boy for the past couple of weeks. So far, it has been successful but… the red head had doubts.

"Your hair is already short and your bust is as small as mine… so why not try it?" Haruhi reassured her friend. The red head puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms,

"HEY! I take that as an offense thank you very much! And no! I don't want to!"

"Oh get serious Hiromi! You can do it. Come on! Please! For me! I'm lonely in there sometimes and I really need a female friend to talk to."

Hiromi just stared at Haruhi like she was nuts but then sighed.

"Okay. Fine, but on one condition."

"And that is?" Haruhi stared at her like she knew what she was gonna say.

"We both move into the apartment we saw the other day. You know the one next to the park." She smiled.

"Yea, the one that isn't cheap either." Haruhi rolled her eyes as she added her statement. Hiromi glared at her best friend, "It is so, and if we live together, we can pay the rent every month." Haruhi glared back,

"But how are we gonna pay?"

Hiromi thought for a bit then smiled, "We can get jobs!"

Haruhi sighed and got up from the seat she was currently in and took the newspaper that was on the desk. "Well, we can get a part time job and I know my dad will force money on us and he will insist on us moving in together… so I guess we can manage."

Hiromi's smile brightened, "REALLY? You mean it?"

Haruhi returned the smile, "Yep but as long as you keep your part of the bargain."

Hiromi glomped her friend and squealed, "YAY! I WUV U RUHI-CHAN!" Haruhi hugged her friend and sighed, "I wuv u too Hiro-_kun_"

Hiromi realized what her friend was doing and quickly got off and pulled Haruhi up. She smirked like a guy would and said, "Sorry Haruhi-kun, I didn't mean to knock you down."

Haruhi smiled like she usually does and said, "That's my boy."

"HARUHI! HIROMI! DADDY'S HOME!"

Haruhi eyes widen now knowing what she had forgotten to do. "Oh no! I forgot dinner!" With that Haruhi ran out of the room leaving Hiromi, who is now being called Hiro, to cope with her thoughts.

'Geez Haruhi, you're so needy!' she giggled a little but as a boy more than a girl and looked at herself in the mirror. 'We've been practicing for so long… I hope I can pull it off tomorrow.'

Hiromi sighed and took off the boy shorts and baggy t-shirt and pulled on her pajamas and headed to the kitchen to help Haruhi cook dinner.

After dinner, Haruhi and Hiromi headed off to bed hoping that tomorrow would go perfectly.

* * *

'Okay, clam down and breathe.'

Hiromi, rather known as Hiro, and Haruhi walked to Ouran Academy in a rather nervous and tired state. Neither girl/boy got any sleep because of their nerves, so now, they are sleep deprived. Haruhi giggled a little.

"Hiro-kun, clam down we're almost there." Haruhi reassured her friend by placing a hand on her shoulder. Hiro tensed.

"R-Really? Oh god… I hope I survive today." Hiro closed her eyes and prayed as Haruhi giggled again as she stopped suddenly making Hiro walk slightly ahead of her before she said,

"We're here Hiro."

Hiro opened her eyes and turned back to look at her friend who was 1 1/2 ft. away from her but then glanced a little more forward to her right. Haruhi was staring at her smiling as Hiro's mouth gapped in awe, "Wooooww…Is this…?"

Haruhi nodded at her and turned back to look at the school but then her face grimaced seeing something she did not want to see this early in the day. "Oh no…"

"OI HARUHI!"

Hiro looked over to where Haruhi was starring and smirked. Two people were running towards Haruhi and Hiro and they appear to be twins.

'Alright, this is my shot. Act like…a…dude.'

Hiro put _his_ arm over Haruhi's shoulder then smirked at the twins as they immediately stopped in front of them. They pierced glares at the suspicious _boy_ holding Haruhi looking over him and noticing he wasn't wearing the school uniform. The mystery boy wore a grey t-shirt with black sleeves with slacks and converses. His flaming hair went up to his earlobe and was combed mainly to the left. His bangs farming his face perfectly. They glared even harder finding that the boy was indeed a well-looking dude. (Not good-looking, well-looking…like an average cute boy)

"**Who are you?"**

Haruhi smiled at them and answered, "Hikaru, Kaoru, this is Hiro Kururugi -directs hand towards- Hiro. Hiro this is Hikaru -points to the one on the left- and Kaoru -points to the right- Hitachiin." Hiro smiled,

"What's up dudes?"

They glared even harder, **"How do you know Haruhi?"**

Hiro blinked at their question. He smirked then replied, "How do I don't know _her_?"

Their eyes widen in shock and quickly as possible, they grabbed him, gagged him, blind folded him, and pulled him away from their poor toy, who immediately followed after them. Hiro tried speaking through the gag but it was no use. Slight pain surging through his legs, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be let go. All he heard was Haruhi yelling at the twins,

"Is this really necessary? He already knows I'm a girl and about the entire situation with the host club!" They looked at her with annoyed looks.

'_**We should have guessed'**_

"Hey, it isn't our idea." The twin holding his right arm responded looking forward again.

"Yea, blame the Shadow and Tono." The other on his left stated following his brother's example.

"Oh really?" Haruhi sounded pissed off at the sound of this Tono guy and this Shadow King. Haruhi never spoke of these two but she did speak of Tamaki Suoh, the king of the club Hiro wanted to join, Kyoya Ohtori, the evil glasses dude that gave Haruhi her debt, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, well she obviously knew what Haruhi meant by 'Lil' Devils', Mitsukuni "Hunny" Haninozuka, the senior that loved cute things and cake, and Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka, the silent one. Hiro could tell when Haruhi was upset, mad, sad, or if something is bugging her. He had a feeling that Haruhi was starting to transform into 'Piss me off and I'll murder you' Haruhi. She always gets that way when people are really attempting to tick her off, which know he thinks that the Tono and Shadow King guy are really making her pissed… or was it the twins? Who really knew? Hiro only knew that whoever she was mad at, was gonna get it big time.

"**Oi, Haruhi?"**

"What?" She pierced a glare to their faces as she spoke.

"How do you know this guy?" One twin asked who had his hair parted to the left.

"And how does he know you?" The other who had his hair parted to the right added.

"Oh," Haruhi turned and looked at her blind-folded friend and smiled, "Hiro and I have known each other for a year now. I meet him at the train station I take to get home."

The twins glared over their shoulders at the back of Hiro's head, **"Did you now?" **Haruhi nodded.

"Yep. I later found out that he lived near my house and that started our friendship." She smiled at the memories she shared with Hiro from the past year. They had so much in common and they really cared for each other. If you saw them, you would ask if they were sisters since that got along so well with each other.

"**So he is a commoner like you?"** Hiro flinched a little at the word 'commoner' coming out of their mouth. Haruhi did tell Hiro that they said this a lot but he still was upset.

'Commoner?! What the-?! They have no right to call me commoner why I outa-'

"sigh Yes…" Haruhi slumped her shoulders and glared at the twins once again knowing how much she hated the word but she was still surprised that they still hadn't realized what was going on behind them. Hiro had been gnawing at the gag in his mouth for a while as they spoke. Haruhi knew this because when she looked back at Hiro she saw him doing so but when the twins looked at him, they could only see the back of his head because of the way they were dragging him. Hiro finally broke the gag and it fell softly around his neck as he spoke, slightly annoyed with them,

"Where the hell are you taking me anyway?"

Hikaru and Kaoru stopped in their tracks and turned to see that the gag was ripped and was currently around Hiro's neck. Their eyes widened and their mouths gapped.

"Well? Are you going to answer me?"

No answer. Just stares and opened mouths.

"Alright fine then answer me this, why am I being kidnapped on my first day here?" Haruhi untied the blindfold,

"They do this all the time." Hiro glanced up at her with a questioned face and smirked, "They kidnap innocent people and drag them to the front of a large pink door?"

Haruhi laughed nervously and shook her head, "Not exactly…" Now noticing that they have arrived to the Third Music Room, twins shut their mouths and smirked putting their arms around Haruhi holding her close. Hiro just stared dumbly at them not really caring since Haruhi did say she dealt with this all the time.

"What are you two hooligans doing to my daughter!?" All of them turned their heads to see a handsome blonde with amethyst eyes that burned with hate and worry. Hiro blinked at him and pulled himself off the floor. He pushed the twins off as they fell to the floor with a loud 'thump' and placed his arm around Haruhi and smirked, "Oi Haru-chan… Who is this weirdo? And why is he callin you daughter?" Though, Hiro already knew why since Haruhi told him already about the entire 'family' business. The blonde froze and his eyes widened. The twins glared once again as they pulled themselves off the floor and turned their attention back to Haruhi to if she would react negatively but she didn't. She smiled at Hiro then answered, "Hiro-_kun_, this is Tamaki Suoh. Tamaki-sempai, this is Hiro Kururugi." She smirked at Hiro then placed her head on his shoulder. Hiro got what she was doing and smirked. He placed his head on hers and kept a stray face. They wanted to see how they would react to this and boy was it a doozy.

"GET YOUR FLITHY HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER YOU, YOU FIEND!!"

* * *

**Me: LOL! FIND OUT THE REST IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**Haruhi: I have to admit it was pretty funny…**

**Me: Yay! –glomps Haruhi-**

**Haruhi: Stop! –giggle- no more!**

**Me: STAY ALERT PPLS!**

**Haruhi: Yes please! I'm actually very fond of this story! –smiles-**

**Me: REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Haruhi: And stay on alert!**

**Me and Haruhi: See you next time! Ja Ne!**


	2. The Host Club

**Disclaimer:**** Ouran, sadly, does not belong to me. If it did… the twins would be MINE! Muhahahahahaha! Ha! Ha…ha…oh…**

**Me: HELLO!! A lot of people really did like the first chapter… so know I'm gonna work on Chappy 2!!**

**Haruhi: Um…… you forgot to mention something….**

**Me: Hmm? I did?**

**Haruhi: -nod- yes.**

**Me: OH right! The poll! Umm…I'm taking a story poll for who should be with who k? Like Haruhi with either Tama-kun or Kyo-chan! And also, who should Hiro-kun end up with… Kaoru or Hikaru? Review and tell me!**

**Haruhi: Oh boy…**

**Me: -giggle-**

**Haruhi: Well… enjoy! –smiles-**

* * *

_Ouran High School Host Club_

Chapter 2

_The Host Club_

'They did it again'

Haruhi thought as she sat away from the host club, who was currently tying her friend up onto a chair, at a nearby table. She kept shaking her head every time they would ask Hiro 'How do you know Haruhi?' or 'Who are you really?'. They kept repeating themselves over and over again until Kyoya had enough. He cleared his throat and stood from his seat next to Haruhi and started towards the group.

"Hiro Kururugi, Age: 15. Birthday: October 31. Grade average: 4.5. Current class: 1-A. Mother: Unknown. Father: Keieimaru Kururugi, who was a contractor of the famous Hiei building. He died when Hiro was merely 8 months."

Hiro just stared blankly at the young junior as he gave her information to the other hosts. The blonde, otherwise known as Tamaki, stood from his crouched position near Hiro and gazed onward towards his glasses friend and stated,

"Kururugi? Oh yes know I remember why that name sounded so familiar! Kururugi-san was hired by my father to work on some parts of our summer home." He looked back towards Hiro. "Kururugi-kun, how did your father die?" Hiro just kept staring at them all. Haruhi knew why he was quite. So she stood up and decided to speak,

"A-ano…Sempai, Hiro-kun doesn't like-"

"Haruhi."

She looked at her tied friend as he smiled, "its okay. Kyoya-sempai probably already knows, ne?"

Kyoya took a glance at the red head and nodded then looked back to his notes. He began to read,

"Keieimaru Kururugi was found dead at a construction site late Saturday afternoon, the day of his birthday. He was found with multiple stab wounds and a wound to the head that made it seem he was hit over the head with a pole from the site. From all the clues from the site, investigators were able to say that he was indeed murdered." Kyoya looked back at the group to see all their faces in shock. Haruhi just looked down at the floor as did Hiro. Silence over came the room until Hunny burst into tears and glomped poor unsuspecting Hiro.

"Hi-chan!! We didn't know!! Gomen! Gomen!" He held onto him for dear life as he sobbed. Hiro smiled meekly at the small senior and said,

"Hunny-sempai, please don't cry. It happened, it is in the past. There is no reason to cry about it now. Alright?"

He looked at him horrified but just nodded in response as his cousin came up and placed him on his shoulders. Haruhi looked at her friend and sighed. She walked over to him and untied the ropes.

"Are you alright Hiro-kun?" Hiro looked at her and smiled, "Yep, especially now since you are by my side."

She pretended a blush and completely undid the ropes and smiled but immediately turned to the host club. She just stared at Tamaki who was now in his emo corner and the twins who were glaring holes through Hiro as he stood to his feet. Hiro began to walk towards the door but not without grabbing Haruhi's wrist on the way.

"Well, now we're all late for class and you guys gave me rope burns so I guess Haruhi-kun and I should get going before we get into even more trouble." Haruhi quickly grabbed both of their bags and said goodbye to the host club then continued to follow Hiro. He opened the door leading to the hallway but immediately stopped. Haruhi didn't notice that until she bumped into him.

"Hiro-kun.., what-" She stopped as her mouth went dry. They were trapped and now… these fan girls have a new couple in mind. There they stood out in the hallway just staring, holding their breaths, with blushed stained faces. Hiro and Haruhi followed their eyes and found out that they were staring at their hands that were intertwined with one another. Hiro and Haruhi's eyes met one another and they immediately knew what to do. Hiro whispered,

"On three." Haruhi nodded as she began,

"One."

"Two." Hiro continued.

"THREE!" They ran out of the room towards their homeroom. Hikaru and Kaoru just stood there staring at the now empty hallway. They looked at each other and smirked.

"Oi, Kaoru." Hikaru started at he started to walk down the hallway to their homeroom. Kaoru followed suit and glanced towards his brother,

"Hai Hikaru?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Hikaru glanced at his brother. Kaoru nodded.

"**WE HAVE A NEW TOY!"**

* * *

Hiro took a deep breath and sighed. It was a long day and he got separated from Haruhi after lunch since the both had different classes after lunch but Kami wasn't really on his side today was he? Nope. Not today, not tomorrow, or any day after that. He just had to put _them_ in the same class as Hiro, didn't he? Another sigh escaped Hiro's mouth as _they_ placed their arms around Hiro as they walked to the club room. Do you know who it is yet? No, we'll give you one guess…

"**Hurry up Hiro-kun or we'll be late!"**

Hikaru and Kaoru started to drag Hiro to the Host Club as his butt burned from being dragged like a rag doll. He sighed again but he couldn't help but chuckle a bit. The twins looked over their shoulder like they earlier morning.

"**Nani? What's so funny?"**

Hiro couldn't help but laugh a little harder. The twins stopped and completely turned to face the laughing boy.

"**WHAT?"**

"You guys are so cute!" He kept laughing holding his sides as he fell on his back. Hikaru and Kaoru's hearts jumped as the heard him laugh with a slight pink tints their faces. Hikaru just couldn't register in his mind what he was going to say until Kaoru said t for him.

"W-What do you mean? Are you gay or somethin'?" Hiro suddenly stopped and stood but just stared at them dumbly with a cute expression on his face. They blushed even more. Hikaru finally realized what was happening as did Kaoru,

'_**No way… Am I?'**_

Hiro chuckled again and looked at them, "No I'm not." Their hearts died, "I just think that it's cool that you two can do that! It is awesome! I knew that you guys would be awesome!" Hiro flashed them a smile and they blushed once again then turned away. Hikaru spoke this time,

"Well, whatever let's just go and hurry to the club room or Tono is gonna have a fit." Kaoru nodded to his brother as they both grabbed Hiro's arms and ran to the club room.

* * *

/MEANWHILE/

"Oh man… I can't find Hiro-kun anywhere!"

Haruhi looked through every room trying to locate her friend but then began to worry knowing that the twins aren't in her honors classes after lunch. She started to panic and then ran to the host room.

She ran as fast as she could but, half way there, she tripped over her own two feet. She closed her eyes and awaited impact to the floor but it never came. Instead, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. She opened her eyes and tried to look up at her savior but the person interrupted her.

"You shouldn't be running that fast Haruhi."

She knew who that voice belonged to and her face turned red as a rose as she spoke to him.

"K-Kyoya-sempai, gomen." He helped her to her feet and her eyes met his. They stood there for a moment, savoring the fact that she was still in his arms. Oh how she had always wanted to feel how it felt to be truly in his arms. To be truly his, and only his. But sadly, the moment could not last as it was being interrupted by a handsome hyper blonde's voice.

"Kyoya! Haruhi!"

Kyoya let his arms fall to his sides as he stared at Tamaki as Haruhi just looked at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world right now but not without smiling at the blonde first. Her face was now tinted with a slight color of pink on her pale white cheeks. Kyoya let a sigh escape his lips as he turned away from the two and began his journey back to the club room.

"Come on you two or we'll be late."

Tamaki stopped in front of the brunette as Kyoya walked away from them. Haruhi looked at the retreating frame but couldn't help but turn her gaze on to Tamaki. He looked at her and blinked but she merely smiled like she always did. He saw this and returned the same smile.

_Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump._

Tamaki grabbed her wrist and began to pull her along to the Third Music Room but she didn't react like she always would. Instead, she stared at his golden blonde locks as her heart pounded deep within her chest.

'_Tamaki…'_

She thought with a smile caressing her delicate face.

'_Something about him… and Kyoya get to me… but I can't figure out what…'_

She just kept her gaze on the back of the head of the one she admirers as much as the other. Yet,… she knew that she could not have them both and she had to choose soon but not now.

'_Just a little while longer'_ she thought as she and Tamaki ran to catch up with their friend.

* * *

/CLUB ROOM/

Hikaru and Kaoru trotted into the room with their brand new toy, Hiro, in hand. Hunny and Mori were already seated at a table near a window within the room. Hunny was happily eating cake as Mori just watched him. Hunny took noticed the door opening and looked up from his now cleared plate and smiled.

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan! Hi-chan! Hi! Where is Haru-chan?" He looked around to find the brunette but could not find her.

Hikaru and Kaoru just shrugged and sat down with Hiro in between them and he was not a happy camper. He sat were the twins would normally talk to their regulars but he was squished in between them like a sandwich. They were staring at the back of his head as they relaxed in their seats waiting for the others to arrive. Kaoru was the first to speak,

"Did you really mean that?"

Hiro looked over his shoulder at the twin and asked,

"Mean what?"

Hikaru sat forward and rested his head in his palm and answered for his brother.

"You know… that the twin thing was cute." He looked away at the word cute. Hiro just blinked and then nodded with a smile.

"I never really met any twins before or ever heard anyone talk simultaneously with someone else. It's awesome. I said cute because I thought you guys liked it when people call you cute or handsome, because of your looks."

They just stared at him like he was a freak then they both smirked at each other the looked at Hiro in the face. They nodded then smirked again,

"You like us don't you, Hiro-" They leaned in his ears closer and whispered, "-_kun._"

Hiro just blinked and sighed as he pushed their faces away from his own. He stood up and walked out of the room calmly into a bathroom located in the club room. He locked the door and slid down the wall next to the door. He sighed and let his face take on its color it was trying to hide.

_Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump._

Hiro's face was beet red and he didn't know why. He just sat there feeling the heat rush to his face. He sighed again and looked up and noticed that he was in the boy's bathroom. He turned an even darker shade of red. He was in the boy's bathroom, which was pretty elegant, and he was only mere feet away from a urinal. He turned an even darker shade, if that was possible, and stood up and walked to a mirror. Hiro looked at himself and realized that Haruhi was right.

"I-I do look like a guy…"

He whispered softly to himself turning around and tugging on his shirt.

"Hiro-kun, you in here?"

A soft yet sweet voice came from the door followed by soft delicate knocks.

'Haruhi'

"Hai, Haruhi-kun…" Hiro unlocked the door and stepped out with a smirk plastered on his petite face. "It's all good." Hiro held up a peace sign as Haruhi just laughed.

"Well, Kyoya said he wanted to speak to you about something." She smiled.

Hiro stared at her, "About what?"

Haruhi just shrugged and showed Hiro the way to Kyoya, who was silently sipping tea and typing on his laptop. He looked up and noticed Hiro then smirked,

"Hiro-san, please, sit down." Hiro nodded at him and waved Haruhi good-bye as she left. He then took a seat across from Kyoya and crossed his legs like a guy would. "Talk to me."

Kyoya looked down at his laptop and stated,

"I know your secret Hiromi."

* * *

**Me: -Gasp- Kyoya knows her secret! Oh no! What's gonna happen?!**

**Haruhi: You should know.**

**Me: I do.**

**Haruhi: Then why'd… you…never mind.**

**Me: Anyway, I would like to that all meh reviewers! I LUVS YOU!**

**Haruhi: The small Haruhi & Kyoya part was for ****Weird Romantic Gal, ne?**

**Me: -nods- I put that there for you! I hope you liked it!**

**Haruhi: And the Hikaru & Kaoru part was for Haruka Oujo and kiarababy79 because they both love the Hitachiin twins****?**

**Me: Hai! Hai! I love them too! ****REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Haruhi: And stay on alert!**

**Me and Haruhi: See you next time! Ja Ne!**


	3. The Deal

**Disclaimer:**** I, sadly, do not own Ouran…**

**Me: Hello again people!**

**Haruhi: Hi.**

**Me: Alrighty, we have in our votes so far:**

**HaruhiX?**

**Kyoya: 1**

**Tamaki: 1**

**HiroX?**

**Kaoru: 1**

**Hikaru: 1**

**Haruhi: Wow… all tied.**

**Me: COME ON PPL! WHO DO YOU WANT TO WIN THESE FAIR MAIDEN'S HEARTS?**

**Haruhi: Um….Tamaki moment…**

**Me: What?? NOOOOOO!!**

**Haruhi: Umm…..yea. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Ouran High School Host Club_

Chapter 3

_The Deal_

Hiro just stared at Kyoya in disbelief. Kyoya just smirked at Hiro with the word 'sneaky' written all over his smug face. Hiro gulped and tried to speak,

"You d-do?" Hiro blinked as Kyoya nodded.

"H-how-"

"Hiro isn't the name of Keieimaru's child and it isn't a boy. He, however, does have a daughter by the name of Hiromi, who looks a lot like you." Kyoya placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small white picture. He handed it to Hiro and he did not like what he saw. It was a photograph of a small girl in a garden swinging on a tree branch. That girl was Hiro when he was 3. Hiro just sighed at the picture and finally let his girly self take over in the conversation.

"I guess you do know my secret, hunh Kyoya-sempai?"

She giggled a little and uncrossed her legs, "but…." She crumpled the small picture into a ball, "_NO ONE ELSE SHOULD KNOW ABOUT THIS, GOT IT_?" She commanded with a serious tone. Kyoya justlooked up from his laptand nodded,

"Yes but on one condition."

Hiromi raised her eyebrow and cocked her head a little to the side and dared to ask the question

"And that is?"

Kyoya smirked but still held his gaze "You work as a host for the host club." Hiromi just smiled at this and nodded,

"But only if you keep my true gender a secret. Don't even mention this to the other hosts."

He smirked again and held his hand out for a shake, "You, my good man, have a deal."

Hiro gladly shook his hand while transforming back Hiro again. Kyoya pulled his hand away and went back to his typing as Hiro got up from his seat. Kyoya added something before Hiro left,

"You can observe everyone else today and start tomorrow. First up, the Hitachiin twins, since you have been getting along so well with them anyway." Hiro coughed. "But you can sit by Haruhi, if you'd like, and watch them from there. Understood?"

Hiro nodded and went to join Haruhi, who was patiently waiting for Hiro's return. Haruhi was pouring tea into two cups as Hiro slowly approached.

"Oi Haruhi!"

Haruhi flinched and quickly scrambled to catch the falling tea cups. "AH! OH NO!" Hiro saw this and quickly grabbed the hot tea pot instead of the tea cups, which shattered when making impact to the ground. Haruhi had a horrified look smack dabbed on her face. She knew what was gonna happen.

"**UH OH!"**

Haruhi and Hiro glanced behind them and saw the twins with evil smirks on their face. Haruhi sweat dropped and sighed. Hiro stared at them but didn't notice a small hissing sound coming from his hands. He looked down and noticed that his hands were turning red and pain piercing through his pearly white flesh. He yelped and let the tea pot falling to the floor shattering into small pieces. He fell backwards into a pair of arms and screamed in agony. Haruhi rushed to her friend obviously forgetting what had just happened. Hiro fell to the ground with the person and held his arms close. He began sobbing and weeping because of the pain. Haruhi placed her hand on his shoulder with concern,

"Hiro-kun! Are you alright?"

Hiro kept his eyes closed as Haruhi took his hands and opened them. She gasped at the sight. They were completely burned. His skin was red with slight brown on the tips of his fingers and the skin was peeling from the center. Kaoru came and knelt down next to Haruhi to examine Hiro's hands as well.

"How are they?"

A voice came from behind Hiro so he looked back and stared at the boy. Hikaru just looked at his hands with concern and worry.

"Dang…that has to hurt."

Kaoru looked up and stared at his brother with a 'No duh' expression. Hiro felt something brush against his hands and pain over come him. He winched and retracted his hands. Haruhi snapped her head up and looked at Hiro with concern.

"Hiro-kun… does it hurt that much?"

Hiro just nodded as tears brimmed golden eyes. Hikaru looked up to see if his brother could help him get Hiro off of him and onto a couch but he was nowhere to be found, just like Tamaki who has disappeared in thin air as well. Hikaru looked at Haruhi from over Hiro's shoulder.

"Haruhi, where's Kaoru? And Milord? There both gone."

"Here!"

Everyone turned to see Tamaki, holding a small rag, and Kaoru following right behind. Tamaki knelt down where Kaoru once was and gave Haruhi the small damp rag as Kaoru tried to grab Hiro's hands.

"NO! Don't touch me!"

Kaoru glared at him.

"Come on, we have to in order to let the pain reside."

Hiro glared back.

"No, you incestuous freak!"

"HEY! How'd you find out about that so quickly?"

Hiro smirked,

"Gossip travels fast around this school." He lied. Haruhi had told him of this before.

Kaoru slumped his shoulders.

"Oh… right. Now Gimme!"

Kaoru lunged for Hiro's hands but he pulled them away.

"NO Evil being number two!"

Hikaru glared at Hiro,

"SO I'm Evil being number one?"

Hiro looked back at him,

"You were born first right?"

"Yea."

"Okay then… I stand by my statement."

Haruhi sighed, "Hiro-kun… can I please have your hands?"

Hiro thought for a moment, "Hmmmmm…… Okay!"

The entire Host club did a sweat drop. Haruhi took hold of Hiro hands, gently this time and placed the cloth over them.

"Alright now let's get you under the sink."

Hiro got up with the help of Mori and Tamaki and walked over to the sink with Haruhi. She turned on the sink and put the water on cold. She removed the rag, slowly, from Hiro's hands and placed them under the water. Hiro winched a little but soon relaxed. Haruhi turned to Hiro and couldn't help but giggle. Hiro turned to his friend, "What's so funny?"

Haruhi giggled even more.

"Come On Woman! Tell Me!"

Haruhi burst into laughter.

"WHAT??"

"After…ha-ha…all you been trough…Hahaha…you still dropped the pot! AHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Haruhi fell to the floor in a fit of laughs of Hysteria. Hiro grimaced and turned away from her with a small 'humph'. But then, Hiro was reminded of what happened earlier that day. It drifted from homeroom to homework and finally to the twins.

'Something about them', he thought, 'is a little off.'

He turned his gaze to the two boys currently entertaining girls (AN: They let them in after the entire hands burning thing). Sadly, she turned at the WRONG time and saw a very WRONG thing. There they were, holding each other's faces, saying sweet nothings to each other. He was about to barf. He didn't know it was like this. The Hiro remembered something. He quickly wrapped his hands and left the laughing Haruhi (AN/ Yes, she is still laughing) and walked causally to the twins. Hiro's face turned into an innocent one.

'Well, can't beat em,' He thought, 'join em.'

"Hikaru-kun… I thought…"

Hiro looked down. Everyone at the table turned to face him. All the girls just whispered. Hikaru gave a questioning look as did Kaoru.

"I th-thought…" Hiro began to fake cry, "I thought you cared about me!"

Hiro looked up with tears brimming his eyes, "YOU SAID YOU'D TAKE CARE OF ME! BUT NO! YOU JUST WALKED AWAY!!"

All the girls began to cry along with Hiro with blushed stained faces. Hiro fell to his knees and began to sob. Hikaru's mind clicked and he smirked but no one saw it. Kaoru caught on as well but a little sooner than Hikaru. Hikaru made a guilty face and ran to Hiro's side as Kaoru pretended to be jealous as he ran to the other side of Hiro and hugged him. Kaoru glared at his brother,

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? Leaving poor Hiro-kun to mend for himself."

Hikaru looked shock and saddened.

"I only did it for you Kaoru."

Kaoru looked away. Hiro turned to him.

"Kaoru-kun," He said sweetly, "It's alright. Hikaru probably meant well or he just forgot." Hikaru glared. "But no one, not even me, can come between you two." Kaoru turned to him with concern,

"B-But Hiro-kun-" Hiro placed his slightly less burned pointer finger to his lips.

"It's alright… Kaoru-kun."

All the girls in the room squealed loudly making the trio wince and gain massive headaches.

The rest of the afternoon went well. Hiro spent some time with each host, play flirting with the girls, play flirting with the twins and even Haruhi (AN/ Because of what happened earlier) because she didn't really care, and telling the girl's about his 'commoner' life. Kyoya was impressed on how much profit they gained by having Hiro in the host club. He pushed up his glasses and returned his gaze to the person he has been studying for a while now. The brunette was speaking to her designators about how she received a scholar ship at Ouran and how hard she studied to get here. He found this girl interesting for quite some time now and he is not planning on losing any interest either. He was willing to make a move… but the question was… was she?

* * *

"PHEW! I say today was a job well done guys!"

Hiro sat in a chair next to Haruhi around a large cherry oak table. Hunny nodded.

"Yea! It was fun having Hi-chan around!" He played with his bunny's ears flapping them up and down with joy. "I bet all the girls did too, ne Takashi?"

Mori nodded and gave a small, "Ah."

Tamaki stood from his chair and held a heroic pose.

"I say Hiro should become a host!"

Kyoya sighed and glared at Tamaki, "You idiot. We've already made him one remember?"

Tamaki blinked at him and pondered for a minute then snapped his fingers, "Oh yes! Now, I remember! It was because he was good looking and had that little… thing with… Haruhi… this… morning." He mumbled the last part. Kyoya nodded and looked back to his laptop, "But we have one problem to solve."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked over to Hiro and examined him for a few seconds then smirked, **"Yea, he doesn't have the proper uniform on and his hair is a huge mess."**

"Hey!" Hiro glared at them, "There is nothing wrong with my hair!"

Hikaru laughed and said, "Oh really? Care to take a look at yourself in a mirror?"

Kaoru smirked, "I don't think he should Hikaru. He may break it…"

"**WITH HIS FACE!" **They busted into fits of laughter as Hiro glared daggers at them. Haruhi sighed and turned to Tamaki,

"Sempai, um… Hiro-kun can't afford the uniform remember?"

Tamaki turned to the petite brunette and smiled, "AH! Yes of course! He is a commoner like you so he couldn't be able to afford such a thing! Kyoya! Do we have another extra uniform?" Kyoya nodded, "GOOD! Hikaru! Kaoru!"

They stood and saluted him, **"HAI?"**

"Get his hair properly fixed and get him into that uniform!"

"**YES SIR!"**

The twins grabbed Hiro and dragged him into the changing from along with the uniform. They sat Hiro in a chair and got their 'tools of Hell' as Hiro called it. He couldn't stand sitting there as the twins chopped off the rest of his flaming red hair. He was screaming and crying on the inside.

'OH, THE THINGS I DO FOR FRIENDSHIP!' He thought.

When they were done they grabbed the uniform and smirked,

"**Now, take off your shirt."**

Hiro blushed shook his head, "OH HELLS NO!"

They smirked again and lunged for him. They were about to take off his shirt until Hiro pushed them out of the room's curtain.

"I CAN DO IT MYSELF THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and shrugged.

/ Few minutes Later/

Tamaki sighed and called for Hiro, "Hiro-kun are you done yet?"

Hiro sighed as well and answered, "Yea, I'm done."

Hunny smiled, "Then come out Hiro-kun! We wanna see how you look!"

Hiro sighed again, "Okay as long as you don't laugh at me! Okay?"

"**Fine Fine whatever just come out now."** They twins were as bored as usual and didn't really care to see what Hiro looked like but part of them did but they just ignored it. The curtain slowly opened and revealed a very presentable Hiro.

"So… How do I look?"

* * *

**Me: Okay! Well that's enough for this chappy! I like this story a lot! Oh and if you want a certain part in the story just leave a review and tell me! K?**

**Haruhi: And remember to vote for your favorite pairing!**

**Me: Remember everyone is tied! HELP BRAKE THAT TIE OKAY? Thanks!**

**Haruhi: Oh and if you have fan art of this story, PM Miyaka and tell her. If you have a DA account, her DA name is Miyaka-sama then you can tell her there!**

**Me: It would be nice to get some fan art but whatever!**

**Haruhi: Make sure to stay alert!**

**Me: and review!**

**Haruhi and Me: Until next time! Ja Ne!**


	4. Strange Happenings

**Disclaimer:**** I, sadly, do not own Ouran…**

**Me: Hello again people! I have something to say… t is actually pretty sad but…-sigh-**

**Haruhi: Be strong Miya… be strong.**

**Me: Love Is a Hassle is currently being rewritten and I am going to change a LOT of things but the poll of the pairing in the story that is on my page still counts.(oh and Hikaru is wining that one by 50) But never fear! I am going to keep updating this one cause it has over 300 hits which makes me super duper happy! I love you guys so much! -Cries- Take it away Haruhi!**

**Haruhi: Alrighty, now for our votes we have:**

**Haruhi**

**Kyoya: 3**

**Tamaki: 4**

**Hiro**

**Kaoru: 3**

**Hikaru: 5**

**Me: Wow… so far Tamaki and Hikaru are wining! Hikaru has a lead of 2 and Tamaki has a lead of one! REMEMBER TO VOTE FOR YOUR FAV PAIRING! Oh and these votes are from the reviewers and the people I know in real life. Just outta let you know. **

**Haruhi: Enjoy! –Smiles-**

**Me: -reduces urge to glomp Haruhi- KAWAII! –and fails-**

* * *

_Ouran High School Host Club_

Chapter 4

_Strange Happenings_

"Well? How do I look?"

Everyone just stared at the boy until Hunny broke the silence… again, "Hi-kun looks kawaii, ne Takashi?" Mori nodded with a small "Ah." As Hunny went over to Hiro and hugged his leg tightly. Hiro looked down at the small boy and smiled,

"Thank You Hunny-sempai."

Tamaki stood and glomped Hiro, "OH MY SON! YOU ARE VERY HANDSOME INDEED!" He gave a dramatic pose, "You, of course get it from me, your Father!"

Hiro gagged and walked towards Haruhi as Tamaki went to his emo corner (I love that corner!). She smiled at him, "You look very charming Hiro-kun." Hiro smirked and grabbed her chin, "Not as charming as you my sweet Haruhi." She fake blushed and turned away from him,

"Not here Hiro-kun. It's too embarrassing." He nodded and smiled as he let her go trying to hold back a laugh. Kyoya then approached the two and smirked. They turned to him as Hiro asked what his opinion was. Kyoya opened his binder and began to write. He smirked and then spoke, "This may increase our profits tenfold." He pushed up his glasses. "I'm glad we made that deal Hiro-san." Hiro nodded as he walked away as Haruhi just looked back and forth between the two, "What is he talking about Hiro-kun?"

Hiro laughed and shook his head, "I tell ya later Ruhi-chan." Haruhi just smiled and nodded as she let to get her stuff ready to go home. Hiro turned and started to get his stuff ready as well. What was oblivious to him though was the two pairs of piercing eyes burning holes in the back of his head.

Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting near a window glaring at the flirtatious boy and scowled at him. Indeed he did look handsome and charming but he was so annoying! Kaoru turned to his brother with anger written all over his face, "Hikaru, this boy is getting on my nerves and nobody ever gets on my nerves." Hikaru just nodded and continued to stare at Hiro, "I know Kaoru." Hikaru snarled, "I hate him." Kaoru snarled as well and agreed.

'_For making me feel like this…'_

* * *

"-YAWN- I think it went perfectly today hunh, Ruhi?"

Hiromi asked Haruhi as they prepared to get ready for bed. Haruhi sighed and nodded, "It was exhausting…" She giggled a little, "and hilarious… but it went well." Hiromi glared at her a little but then laughed with her. Haruhi stopped for a minute and had a look of concern and worry on her face. Hiromi went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Haruhi nodded, "Yea! Everything is all right." Hiro just stared blankly at her with an 'Do you think I'm stupid?' look.

Haruhi looked at her with a smile but then turned it upside down, "Okay-okay…you got me…It's just that… Hikaru and Kaoru have been acting funny ever since you came along. I caught them glaring at you with disgusted looks on their faces. You can just say, I'm just a little worried."

Hiro giggled and smiled at her friend, "Oh come on! You are just being paranoid." Haruhi smiled again and nodded, "Yea, I bet you're right. I'm just being paranoid. By the way, are your hands okay?"

Hiro just blinked as she lifted her hands. They were still bandaged but she didn't feel as much pain as she did before. "It doesn't hurt as much as it used to but the pain is still there." Haruhi ran to the bathroom and pulled out a bandage roll and placed it on her bed as Hiro carefully began to pull off the old ones. Haruhi giggled again as she pulled of the rest of them off for her.

Once she was done, Haruhi did not like what she saw and neither did Hiro. They were reddened with patches of white and water bubbles (or blisters) covered her entire hands. Haruhi stood and grabbed a pair of unopened tweezers and opened the package. She pulled out the tweezers and began to remove the excess skin from Hiro's hands. Hiromi let out small whimpers and couldn't wait until it was over.

Once Haruhi was done with that, she rewrapped Hiro's hands after putting cream on them. Hiro sighed and smiled at her friend, "Thanks Haruhi." Haruhi nodded and made her way to the garbage can to throw the 'stuff' away. Hiro went over to her bed and crawled in without trying to hurt her hands. Once Haruhi was settled and ready in her bed, she turned out the lights.

"Goodnight Haruhi."

"Goodnight Hiromi."

They both feel into deep slumber trying to regain the loss of sleep time the night before.

* * *

/Next Day/

-Before School-

Hiro and Haruhi walked into their class not surprised by how many people were there. Well, no one was there actually… except the twins.

"**Good Morning Haru-chan!"**

The twins pushed Hiro out of the way and glomped Haruhi. Hiro's face implanted itself with a desk…hard. Hikaru and Kaoru laughed at Hiro, holding their sides as they rolled on the floor. Haruhi sighed and helped her friend up off the floor, "You guys shouldn't have done that. It wasn't nice!"

Hikaru stood to his feet and walked over with his brother following suit. He shrugged, "Who ever said we were nice?"

Kaoru nodded and mimicked his brother, "Hiro is just too stupid to have caught himself before he fell on his face."

They snickered, **"HILARIOUS! HIS FACE DOSEN'T EVEN LIKE ITSELF!"**

Hiro's vein popped out of his head as he glared at them, "At least I'm not gay for my brother!"

They stopped laughing and glared, **"For the last time, WE ARE NOT GAY!"**

Hiro rolled his eyes, "Yea… of course you aren't. You just keep believing yourselves and your little lies." They glared even more as Hikaru spoke, **"**Oh yea? WELL AT LEAST WE AREN'T HOMO!**"** Hiro glared back at the older Hitachiin, "Well at least I don't do things to hurt other people just to keep them away from me!" Kaoru stood wide eyed,

'_How did…'_

Hikaru couldn't take it anymore. He ran and slammed Hiro into the wall. Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hiro all gasped from shock. Hikaru had a strong look of hate,

"BAKA! I hate you so much! This is just the second day I met you and I'm already sick and tired of you! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME HERE?? Huh? Why?" Hiro just stared at him not fully understanding what he meant. Hikaru looked down to the floor and mumbled, "Why did you have to make me feel this way…?"

He dropped Hiro and rushed out of the room. Kaoru ran after his brother but not without turning back to Haruhi who was now helping Hiro to her feet, "You…" Haruhi turned and her eyes locked with his. She saw hatred, rage, envy, and sympathy, "Why did you have to bring him here?" After that he ran to catch up with his brother.

Haruhi just stared at the now empty door way not understanding anything they've said but then turned her gaze back to her friend and what she saw surprised her. Hiro's eyes were widened and brimming with tears as he shook violently. Hiro's eyes were filled with terror and sadness, as what from Haruhi can see. He was scared. Haruhi held her friend close and spoke the only words that came to mind,

"He is just being paranoid."

* * *

/In the garden…/

"HIKARU!"

Kaoru yelled to his brother to grab his attention, which he finally did. Hikaru didn't really bother to look at him but did take notice of him as he sat down next to him on the edge of the fountain. Hikaru hid his face in his hands as he brother tried to comfort him. Kaoru looked at his brother with concern and soon asked,

"Why did you do that Hikaru? And tell me the truth or I'll hate you."

Hikaru laughed remembering that he spoke those exact same words to Kaoru before. Hikaru took a glance at his brother but frowned. Kaoru put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Come on… you can tell your lil bro anything."

Hikaru smiled as he sat up a little more and began to speak,

"Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

Hikaru sighed and finally looked into his brother's eyes,

"Would you hate your brother…if…if…" Kaoru nudged him in the ribs telling him to spit it out. Hikaru smiled a bit and tried to continue, "If…he was…" Kaoru stared intently at his brother not knowing what he was gonna say. "If I was… if I was...Ugh! Never mind!" He stood and ran to someplace unknown to Kaoru.

Kaoru sighed not knowing exactly what Hikaru was going to tell him. He was so surprised that Hikaru didn't say anything at all and kept it all to himself. Although they never kept any secrets from each other, Kaoru was hiding something from his twin as well.

He sat there staring out into the sky. The subject of 'secrets' were running through his mind. He looked down at his hands as he thought,

'_Are you and I becoming separated even more now that he is here? That someone is trying to pry through our gates as Haruhi did? Or are you really…' _Kaoru stood and stared at his feet_, 'Are you going to hate me once I tell you what I've been hiding?' _He sighed and began to make his way to the club room.

* * *

'_Ever since the incident this morning Hiro-kun hasn't been acting the same'_

Haruhi thought as she began her way to the Third Music Room with all her books in hand. She was very concerned when neither of the twins even showed up to any of their classes. The only one she saw was Kaoru when she went to the meeting this morning. Neither Hiro nor Hikaru went. She hadn't seen them all day as a matter of fact. She sighed as she opened the door but only to find that no one was there to greet her like they usually did.

'_No one is here?' _She smiled._ 'This can be my chance to-'_

"WHAAAAAAA! HARUHI!"

She turned and as soon as she did she regretted it. Tamaki glomped his 'daughter' and held her close to him, sobbing into her powder blue blazer. He wailed and cried to her,

"HARUHI! Your brother is treating me and hitting me! Make him stop!"

Haruhi sweat dropped and pushed him off of her,

"Sempai! For the last and final time, I. Am. Not. Your. Daughter!"

He went into his emo corner… again.

"DAMMIT MORI! LET ME GO!"

She turned her attention back to the door as Mori walked in with a worried Hunny by his side and a flaming hot-headed Hikaru over his right shoulder. Hikaru was kicking and banging on his back demanding at him to let him go. Kaoru walked silently in with Hiro next to him as he stared at his older brother with concern. Hiro casually walked past Haruhi and sat in a chair as Mori placed Hikaru next to Hiro in a chair as Hunny tied strong and heavy ropes around him as they did to Hiro yesterday.

Tamaki regained his composer and pointed his pointer finger at Hikaru,

"You, Hikaru Hitachiin, were not at the conference that was held this morning!"

Haruhi sweat dropped again, _'No duh Sherlock Suoh. And wait… conference? I thought it was called a meeting.'_

Hikaru glared at the king and scowled,

"Yea, and what of it?"

Tamaki glared right back, very unlike him. He then moved his finger to Hiro,

"And you, Hiro Kururugi were not at the meeting as well am I not correct?"

Haruhi sweat dropped again, _'First it was a conference now it's a meeting? Make up your damn mind ,baka.'_

"…Yes, and?"

Kyoya pushed up his glass as he now stood before the two,

"Now you must suffer the consequences of being absent."

Hikaru pouted like a child as Hiro merely nodded, "And that is?"

Tamaki scratched his head and smiled like a person who just told their mom that they got an 'F' on their report card and their trying to lie about it,

"Ugh…well…you see…-"

"We haven't come up with that part just yet. So right now you two go into the backroom and wait there until we call you out. Got it?"

Hiro nodded and Hikaru groaned of annoyance. Hikaru glared at Hiro,

'_Alone with this dude…' _His glared softened a bit but then he glared even harder, '_Humph. He doesn't even deserve to be in the same country as me.'_

Mori untied the ropes a dragged Hikaru to the back room as Hiro merely followed.

As soon as Mori stepped out he closed the door. Hikaru only noticed the door closing but then heard a small,

'_**CLICK'**_

Hikaru and Hiro both snapped their heads to the door. Hiro growled and sprinted for it, hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was. And of course, again, Kami wasn't on Hiro side today. He turned the knob and guess what? ... It didn't turn. Hiro looked back at him with a small pitiful smile,

"Ummm… I don't really know how to say this but… we're locked in."

* * *

**Me: Alright, I'll put a cliff hanger here!**

**Haruhi: After all that suspense and funny junk you put a cliff hanger here?**

**Me: YEPERS!**

**Haruhi:…sweet.**

**Me: Um… Haruhi?**

**Haruhi: Yes?**

**Me: Never mind. Anyway sorry for the late update. School and everything is becoming more of a hassle then I've expected it to. Oh and guess what? I'm going to MangaNext 2008 as Hikaru Hitachiin! And my friends are the rest of the host club! So tell me if you are going!**

**Haruhi: And remember to review and vote for your fav pairing!**

**Me: And if you have any ocs that pair up with Mori or Hunny, tell me then maybe I'll consider it. MAYBE. I just don't want them to be left out! **

**Haruhi: Done?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Haruhi and Me: UNTIL NEXT TIME! JA NE!**


	5. They finally SNAP!

**Disclaimer:**** Me no owny Ouran… and I wish I did…**

**Me: Hey again pplz! Well I'm kind of sad again… I didn't get as much reviews as before. BUT ONLY A LITTLE SAD! It would very much encourage me if you did at least leave a review that sad "Nice story!" or "Please update again!" with a smiley face at the end! Or whatever but anyway, I LOVE ALL YOU READERS, WATCHERS, and/or REVIEWERS! You make me feel special!**

**Haruhi: Alright now… with the poll. The votes are as follows:**

**Haruhi**

**Tamaki: 5**

**Kyoya: 4**

**Hiro**

**Hikaru: 7**

**Kaoru: 5**

**Me: Wow! This is getting close! Hikaru is still in the lead as Tamaki and Kyoya are tied! Oh come on ppl! At least vote! Even if you don't have an account you can still vote by going down submitting a review and don't worry, you don't need an account or email address! Just put whatever name you want then a comment! Then press 'SUBMIT'!**

**Haruhi: Alright now, on with the show! - I mean story uhh...-blush-**

**Me: Awww! Poor RUHI! –glomp- Oh and I found a good theme song for this. It is called "So in Love with Two" by Milaika. Actually it can be used with any TwinsXoc, original idea by black…rose... ugh...I forgot. -.-'**

* * *

_Ouran High School Host Club_

Chapter 5

_They finally SNAP!_

Haruhi let out a small sigh as she sat down. She couldn't believe they actually locked them together… in the SAME room. She wouldn't be surprised if they both came out bruised and bleeding to death after a couple of hours. She was too much into her thoughts to notice someone sit next to her and let out a small sigh as she did before. They started to speak,

"You know… I would never think Hikaru would have gone as far as he did this morning but then again… this is Hikaru we're talking about."

Haruhi turned her head to see Kaoru, who had concern and worry written all over his face. She smiled a small smile but then turn it into a complete frown when she glance back to the door of the room where her friends were currently locked in. She sighed again and responded,

"You know… when you and Hikaru left… Hiro was completely terrified." Kaoru's eyes widened a bit before he asked,

"Why? I mean… I would be scared to but seriously… terrified? Don't you think that's a bit-"

"No… not for Hiro…"

Haruhi never turned to look at him as she spoke. She only kept her intense gaze at the door.

"Hikaru used so much force… it brought back unwanted memories of when he was younger… of his father."

Kaoru's eyes widened again, "Of his father?"

Haruhi nodded.

"But what happened?"

She finally turned to him with a smile, "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Kaoru sighed and returned the smile. He stood and stared were Haruhi had. His face turned into one of concern. '_Well …maybe I should tell Haruhi… about the situation.'_ He turned back to his friend, who was now pouring tea into a few cups for her customers when they come,

"Hey, Haruhi?"

She looked up at him, "Hai?"

"Can you come over today after school?"

She sighed, "I don't think I can Kao-"

"Please… it's important."

She stared into his eyes trying to tell if he was telling the truth. Of course he was. His eyes showed how important it was for him to talk to her. She smiled and nodded. He grinned then walked away.

'_Wonder what he wants to talk about… Oh well…'_ Haruhi shrugged turning her head to the door again, '_I hope they'll be alright.'_

Then suddenly something caught her eye. She turned her head to the idiotic king, "NO SEMPAI IT'S STILL-"

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTT!!" He screamed running around the room covering his mouth.

'_Oh boy…'_

--

/Inside the backroom…/

"sigh"

Hiro dragged himself to a nearby seat and sat in it with a thud. He picked up his head and stared at the older Hitachiin with a steady gaze as he looked out onto the campus out the window.

Hikaru stared in a bored fashion as he thought about the events that took place just that morning. He didn't know why he did it… he just did. He didn't want to know the real reason why but a part of him did.

_**Face it dude… you like him here.**_

Hikaru's eyes widened, '_Wh-what?'_

_**Don't bother yellin'. I'm in your head.**_

Hikaru shook his head thinking it was just him.

_**Dude…please don't waste your time given yourself a crick in your neck.**_

Hikaru slowly closed his eyes trying to concentrate on the little voice in his head, '_So you're my conscience?'_

_**DING DING DING! We have a winner!**_

'_Oh shut up.'_

_**Hahaha…you just told yourself to shut up.**_

He started to get annoyed with it, '_Did not!'_

_**Did to…**_

_DID NOT!_

_**Did to.**_

_DAMMIT DID NOT!_

He sighed soon realizing that he was not going to win this fight…this time.

'_Alright now… what did you want to tell me?'_

_**You a likey this boy…hehe..**_

'_Dude don't be ridiculous'_

_**I'm not… I'm being real.**_

Hikaru's eyes widened again, _' WTH DUDE! I hate HIRO!'_

_**No you don't.**_

'_Yes I do!'_

_**No you don't! **_The voice sung.

Hikaru's left eye twitched, '_I hate this guy!'_

**Hikaru… admit it… you're-**

"Hikaru, is something wrong? You look upset."

Hikaru then realized that the boy in question was staring at him. He turned his head and glared but Hiro kept staring.

"Well? Are you okay? Is something bothering you?"

Hikaru turned away and nodded, "Yes… YOU."

Hiro looked at him questioningly but then sighed, "Hikaru…"

Hikaru didn't bother turning to face him, "Nani?"

"Do… -sigh-… why do you hate me?"

Hikaru turned to him with a scowl, "Why do I hate you?" Hiro nodded slightly taken back. " WHY DO I HATE YOU!?" Hikaru shot up from his chair flaming with anger, "I don't hate you! I WISH YOU NEVER EXISTED!" Hiro's eyes widened, "B-but what di-did I do to you?" This time Hikaru became too aggressive and he slammed Hiro into the wall near a small shelf which got knocked down when Hiro slammed into it. China dishes and cups broke shattering and scaring both boys (--).

"AH!" Hiro's head hung low, his eyes closed from pain and the impact. Hikaru's hands tightened around his shoulders pushing them back against the wall and broken self. He yanked Hiro's face so that his eyes can meet his own. Hiro was terrified as he saw the anger and hatred within Hikaru's eyes. He shook slightly within Hikaru's grasp. Hiro's legs were buckled and he couldn't move.

"YOU ARE THE FIRST EVER PERSON I ENDED UP HATING THE SECOND I MET THEM! I WISH YOU WOULD JUST-JUST DIE! YOU-YOU…-you…" Hikaru looked into Hiro's eyes as the welled up with tears and showed fear towards him. "Hi-Hiro…I…I…" But nothing reached him. Hiro thought that he was going to die by the hands of one of Haruhi's friends. He couldn't stand it.

"Hiro-" He snapped,

"HARUHI!!" Hiro screamed in fear. Hikaru's eyes widened fully realized what he has done. Hiro's tears fell freely from his face.

**BAM**

Hikaru looked over his shoulder and saw his brother and the rest of the host club staring in shock. Haruhi ran to Hiro, "HIRO-KUN!" Hikaru turned back to see Hiro slowly falling to his right. Hikaru tried to grab him but Mori beat him to it. He picked up Hiro and looked at Hikaru with slight anger in his stare. Haruhi looked at Hiro with worry in her eyes. Then she turned and shot a glare at Hikaru, "What did you do to her!!" Hikaru stared at her before answering with anger in his voice as well. "I DID NOTHING!! HARUHI STOP-" Then it suddenly hit him, "H-her?" Haruhi realized her mistake and shook her head, "NO I SAID HIM!"

Kyoya came beside Haruhi, "Haruhi… no use hiding it now." He looked over at the confused hosts, "Hiro-kun's true name is Hiromi-chan." They all gasped but Hikaru and Kaoru sighed in relief. They both noticed and stared at each other but then Kaoru glared slightly at his twin but turned away before he noticed. "We're going home." Kaoru grabbed his brother's arm and pushed him out the door but Kaoru turned his head a bit towards Haruhi, "Come still." She nodded and he went out the door. She sighed and frowned a bit.

"Haruhi." She turned to her right and there stood Tamaki who had placed his hand supportively on her shoulder, "I guess both have realized their feelings for my new daughter." He seems to be taking the Hiro being a girl thing well… but then again… that is what she thinks.

TAMAKI'S INNER THEATER

3…

2…

1…

"HIRO-KUN MY SON!!" He turned the small figure around only seeing that it was not his 'son' but his 'daughter'. Tears formed in her eyes as she cried, "FATHER! HOW COULD YOU!!" She turned and ran down the street leaving her guilty father behind.

END

Tamaki went to his emo corner and started growing mushrooms while whispering "Hiromi-chan…not Hiro-kun…"

Haruhi sighed and looked back at her friend. She knew why Hiromi was terrified but she never really spoke to her about it. She knew THIS exact thing would happen… just like last time.

"Well," Kyoya began, "I think it is time we closed…even though we opened five minutes ago…" Everyone could easily tell that Kyoya was pissed off but no one said a word. He sighed and walked out of the room and everyone followed him except for Hiromi, Hunny, and Haruhi. (The H club! LOL and Mori isn't there cause Hunny asked him to go home without him.)

"Haru-chan…" The small boy called as he stared at the unconscious Hiromi, who was currently laying on Haruhi's lap.

"Hai, Hunny-sempai?" She looked at him with unemotional eyes.

"What Tama-chan said was right…" Hunny sighed as he sat in a seat across from them.

"What?"

"That both Hika-chan and Kao-chan like Hi-chan." Hunny played with his Bun-Bun's ears, swinging his feet back and forth.

Haruhi's eyes widened, "R-really?"

Hunny smiled and nodded, "They like her a lot."

"But they only knew her for two days… how could-"

"Love works in strange ways Haruhi."

They both turned to see Tamaki standing in the door way leading into the main room, "Everyone is different. Some people take longer to realize they are in love, like Hikaru for intense. (AND him.) He thinks that he feels hatred towards Hiro-ku- I mean Hiromi-chan, is actually love!" He spins around and makes a dramatic pose, "Others take a short while to notice they are in love, like Kaoru! He-"

"SEMPAI!"

He turned and stared as if Haruhi were about to bite his head off, "Sempai, how do you know all this!? It might be true but then again it might not! You can't assume things like that! That is how rumors start!" Hunny nodded, "But Haru-chan… think about it. Is there any other why to explain it?" Haruhi thought for a bit then shook her head, "Not for Hikaru… but Kaoru hasn't been acting different…well except for what he said to me this morning…"

Tamaki sat down next to Hunny, "Haruhi."

She looked up and met his smiling ocean blue eyes, "It's going to be alright. The three of them will figure it out soon and if they don't… we'll give them a little push here and there… -blush-I mean if that is alright with you…" He had NEVER done that. He would always do things without worry. He was carefree and never asked her if it was alright. This shocked her greatly but she smiled and nodded, "Yes, as long as it isn't too much of a push."

Tamaki smiled and stood, "Well, I think we had a pretty exhausting day today so let us all start anew tomorrow! Come Haruhi, I'll drop you and Hiromi off at your place!" Haruhi shook her head, "No need to drop me off, just Hiromi." Tamaki stared not understanding what she meant. She sighed, "Only drop Hiro off at my place then you can drop me off at the Hitachiin's." He grimaced and nodded slowly walking out the door but picked up Hiro to bring her to the limo. Hunny stood and walked up to Haruhi, "Make sure to ask Kaoru how he feels, ne Haru-chan?" She turned to him but he was out of sight.

She sighed, "I wonder… if what just happened relates to why Kaoru wanted to speak to me…Oh well. I guess I'll find out." She stood and walked out the door.

* * *

**Me: YAY! Another chapter finished but I kinda didn't know what to put. At first I was gonna make Kaoru yell at his brother for hurting Hiro but then I was like... 'No way, too ooc!' so then I replaced it. I kinda like it better now but I need some more ideas! What is it that YOU want to read? What do you want to see happen!? Leave a review and tell me plz!**

**Haruhi: and don't forget to vote!**

**Me and Haruhi: Until Next Time!!**


	6. The TRUTH

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Ouran and well this is the last time I'm saying it…**

**Me: Hello loving fans! I finally decided to update… and this chapter is the LAST chapter for people to vote for your fav pairing. This is what we have so far:**

**Haruhi**

**Tamaki: 7**

**Kyoya: 7**

**Hiro**

**Hikaru: 10**

**Kaoru: 8**

**Haruhi: Seems the fans seem more interested in who ends up with Hiromi-chan than me… -whispers-Thanks, you guys!**

**Me: Oh hush now! On with the story… this chapter is more dramatic…**

* * *

_Ouran High School Host Club_

_Chapter 6_

The Truth

"Thank you Sempai," Haruhi bowed to the blond who sat worriedly in the long black limo, "Make sure Hiro-kun gets home safely."

With tears streaming down his face, he nodded. It had taken 15 minutes to get to the house…umm...I mean mansion and it made Tamaki have anxiety. Haruhi turned and made her way to the front steps but stopped when the blond spoke one last time, "Please do be careful Haruhi. Keep in mind that Hikaru is-"

"No need to worry sempai." She turned to him with a smile. He returned it and nodded. He rolled up the window and told the driver to go and drove away.

Haruhi sighed slightly having no idea of what would happen inside of the Hitachiin Estate. She dragged herself to the front door. Once there, she raised her finger to ring the door bell but stopped once the door opened. She stared at the two figures standing in the door way. Then suddenly, she got butterflies in her stomach. She didn't like them… she didn't like them at ALL.

"Welcome Fujioka-san!" They chorused as they pulled her inside.

Oh yea…the twin maids… standing there with their matching devilish grins and matching uniforms.

"Ugh…hello…um…" They came closer to her face, "Yes?"

"Um…I'm here to see Kaoru…umm…please?"

They retracted and nodded, "Right this way." They turned and dragged Haruhi upstairs to the twin's bedroom. They headed up the stairs to the third floor but was stopped by a voice on the second floor,

"Oi, Haruhi, over here!"

The three turned and saw Kaoru waving from a room completely in the opposite direction where they were original heading. The maids let go of Haruhi's hands and bowed to towards their master, "Fujioka-san is here to see you Hitachiin-sama."

Kaoru leaned against the doorway and nodded, "Yea I know. Thank you. This way ,Haruhi." She nodded a crept away from the horror twin maids… what? They really scared her…

"Oh and ladies?"

They turned back to him, "Hai, Hitachiin-sama?"

He turned away from them once Haruhi was inside the room, "I rather you not tell Hikaru that Haruhi is here or that I am busy. If he asks, tell him that I went out. Understood?"

"Hai Hitachiin-sama!" Ands off they went.

Kaoru went inside then locked the door and turned to her, "You can kinda guess why I wanted to see you right?"

She nodded still in a daze about how beautiful the room was. She was guessing that it was a library since there were like 3,000 books on hundreds of different shelves. There were pink and burgundy couches, love seats and a few chairs. There were small wooden, probably oak, coffee tables in the middle of each set of seating arrangements. She sighed,

"I guess I sort of have an idea but I'm not really sure..."

He grinned and crossed his arms, "Take a guess."

Haruhi turned and kept a steady gaze on him and took a second to answer, "Hiromi." It was more like a statement than a question. Kaoru frowned and sighed walking towards a love seat and sat down, "Yea. How'd ya guess?"

She turned and headed towards a large pink (ew) couch that was just mere feet from the love seat Kaoru was in currently, "It's pretty obvious if you ask me."

He slouched and rested his head in his arm, "So… I think now is the best time to tell me what exactly made Hiro react that way when Hikaru… well you know…" Haruhi nodded, "Yea… I was thinking the same thing… well… If you really want to know…" she looked up at him and searched for an answer but all he gave was a slight nod. She sighed, "Well… then let me tell you exactly what Hiromi told me 4 months after I met her…"

"That's alright with me." He shrugged, "as long as I get to know."

Haruhi sighed and sat back in her seat, "This is what she told me…"

________________________

"_Ruhi-chan?"_

_The long haired brunette turned to her friend, "Hai, Romi-chan?_"

"_If I told you a secret, would you promise to keep it to yourself?" The long haired red-head held out her pinky._

_Haruhi smiled and hooked her pinky with Hiro's, "I promise." Hiro's smile turned into a frown…,_

"_Well… remember when I told you my father died when I was only 8 months?"_

_Haruhi nodded._

"_Well… my mother felt like it was my fault and… she began to…began to…" Hiromi's ocean blue eyes began to fill with tears, "She…" Haruhi put her hand on Hiro's shoulder. Hiro winced and pulled away from Haruhi._

"_Hiromi…-chan?"_

_She didn't bother looking at her and she just pulled down the sleeve of her blue t-shirt and revealed a once deep scab wound that started at the bottom of her ear to the top of her arm. It looked like someone took a sharp object and just dragged it across her pale flesh. Haruhi's eyes narrowed,_

"_She did this to you?"_

_Hiro cried even more, "Yes…"_

"_Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Haruhi lifted Hiro's sleeve._

"_I couldn't. My mother said she would do much worse if I did." Hiro turned to her friend, "But now… I'm tired of it. Haruhi… I need your help."_

"The after that, we told my dad and her mom was arrested and my dad gained custody of her so now she lives with us." Haruhi smiled.

Kaoru just stared at her, dumbfounded of what he just heard,  
"You're serious?"

She nodded.

"Wow," Kaoru placed his hand on his head, "I never thought she would have it that hard."

"Yea," Haruhi's head dropped, "I never did either, that is, until she told me." Then something clicked, "Wait, Kaoru?"

He looked up at her, "yea?"

"You said you had something to tell ME not the other way around." Kaoru stiffened. "So…," Haruhi sat up, "What is it?"

Kaoru blinked and scratched the back of his head, "Well um…how can I say this…?"

Haruhi just stared at him.

"Well, you know when you told us that Hiro was actually Hiromi I kinda was like…oh wow I actually thought…um…"

Haruhi smiled, "You thought you were gay?"

Kaoru blushed deeply, "Umm..yea…"

Haruhi giggled, "So, you like Hiro-kun, hunh?"

Kaoru shoot up from his seat, "Don't say it like that! I mean…I thought I was but-"

"But in school you are."

He turned even darker, "No I-"

"Yes because in school Hiro-kun is real and is not Hiromi-chan so…if you like Hiromi-chan here, you like Hiro-kun at school. So that would make you bi, right?"

"NO! Just…aw forget it!" He sat down with a humph.

Haruhi laughed, "I'm just kidding Kaoru!" She calmed down, "But…seriously…?"

He stared at her.

"Are you in love with Hiro?"

* * *

Next Day

Morning Meeting

___________________________________________________

"Ohiyo Haruhi-chan!" Hunny greeted with a smile and a big hug.

"AH! Oh, Ohiyo Hunny-sempai."

"Oh my daughter you're alive! Thank heavens!" Tamaki twirled Haruhi around in a circle.

She blushed, "Ano…ah sempai! Let me go!" He did so, "Gomen Haruhi!"

"Ohiyo Haruhi," a calm voice came from behind her. She turned and found the person she was talking too just hours ago, "Oh…Ohiyo Kaoru. How's Hikaru?"

Kaoru sighed, "He didn't want to come today. What about Hiro?" Haruhi shook her head. The suddenly a horrible eerie presence hovered over them, "Well if neither are here today, then you two are going to have to make up for that." They turned and faced the evil Shadow King himself, "But… but… but-" The black flame surrounding him suddenly got bigger. "Okay Okay! We'll do it!"

Well, except for the incident today, it was just like an ordinary average day at the Host Club. Morning customers get to be hosted, hosts get to do their jobs, and …wait…

"Ano…Kyoya-sempai?" a girl in a group of girls that had approached the nerd (XD sorry!) spoke up, "Where is Hikaru-kun?"

"Yea and Hiro-kun?" another asked.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses to the brim of his nose, very upset about the low profit the club has been getting lately, "I'm sorry ladies. It seems neither of them are-

"KYAA!!! IT'S HIRO-KUN!!!"

Everyone, including Haruhi, turned and were shocked to see Hiro actually stand there looking as cool as a clam. He wasn't wearing his uniform though. Instead, he had on a white T-shirt, a leather vest over that, loose fitting red jeans held up with a checkered belt, a red fingerless glove on his right hand, and checkered converses. His hair was the usual except he had a pin holding his bangs back.

All of the girl's had hearts in their eyes, the host's mouths were wide (except Kyoya Mori and Haruhi), and Hiro just smiled,

"What? Is there something on my face?" Hiro rubbed his face with his ungloved hand. The once he raised his head, he made the cutest innocent face and some girls squealed while some squealed and fainted. Haruhi ran up to where Hiro was,

"Hiro-kun, why are you here?"

Hiro turned to her, "I go to school here silly!" Haruhi slapped him upside the head,

"Baka, not what I meant! I meant, why are you here dressed in that?" Haruhi pointed to her friend's clothes, "I highly doubt you wanted to come to school today, period."

Hiro chuckled, "Nah Haruhi! I just came to give this note to the headmaster saying I won't be in today."

Haruhi sweat dropped, "Then why didn't you let me do it?"

"Because you left before your dad even had time to write it." Hiro grinned, "So I said I would go."

Then Hunny came out of nowhere, "But wouldn't they get suspicious since you are the one delivering your absent note?"

Hiro nodded, "Yes actually, I did. That's why I came here so I could ask Tamaki-sempai to give it in for me." Haruhi sighed,

"Well, he is with his customers so I'll take it." She held out her hand waiting for the letter but Hiro just pouted, "No."

"Why not?" Haruhi crossed her arms.

"Because you'll probably lose it like you lost my iPod last year." Hiro scowled at her.

Haruhi scratched her cheek, "Oh…um… you still remember that?" He nodded. She sighed. She knew she was not gonna win this fight...

"HIRO-KUN!!!"

"WAHHH!!!" Hiro flinched as was glomped by the all-so-favorable king… Tamaki. He rubbed his face against his own, "OH HIRO, MY SON! YOU CAME!" Tamaki pulled away and stared at Hiro with glittering anime eyes, "YOU MUST LOVE YOUR FATHER SO MUCH!!!"

"Ew…incestuous I see?" Hiro stated with a smirk. Tamaki went wide-eyed, "NO! That isn't what I meant!! I just want a father and son relationsh-"

"Oh so you want me to be gay too?"

All the girls in the room turned to them. Some with hearts in their eyes, others with tomato faces, and the rest had waterfalls coming out their noses. Tamaki turned red and pulled himself away from Hiro, "NO NO!! I mean… uh… I just wanted us to be-"

"A couple?" Hiro questioned with a disgusted look.

"NO! I-"

"So now you're too good for me?"

"No! I mean-"

Hiro growled, "You good for nothing cheap bi-polar freak!" He stuck his tongue out at him. Tamaki burst into tears and sat in his emo corner. Haruhi just laughed, "I guess you have no choice do you Hiro-kun?"

Hiro turned to her, "Hunh?"

"Tell you later." Haruhi winked.

"Umm..okay...," Hiro turned back to everyone, "Sorry for interrupting you everyone," A chestnut haired girl with green eyes began walking towards him, her eyes focusing on nothing but him. His eyes widened. She spoke softly, "Hiro-kun may I…umm," she stopped but her friends told her to keep going, "May I…," She reached out a hand towards him,

"AH! _Onna_, _Abunai!_ (Girl, Watch out!)"

Hiro sprinted to the girl as her foot made contact with a puddle of cold tea that was in the way of the girl's path. She slipped and fell forward, "AH!" She closed her eyes and waited for the impact. Hiro ran as fast as he could but then slid the rest of way there and caught her by her waist and was stopped by the couch. They hit it with a loud thump. Everyone in the room stared in awe.

The young girl slowly opened her eyes, "Emm_…_ AH! _Gomennasai_, Hiro-kun! (I'm sorry, Hiro!)" She stared up at him, into his eyes. She blushed. Hiro slowly opened his eyes, "Are you alright, my princess?"

"Hai…" She inched closer to him, "Ano…Hiro-kun…" Hiro backed away a little and stared to panic,"Nani?"

The girl closed her eyes and pucked out her lips, "_Kiss shite… _(Kiss me.)" She leaned even closer… waiting for him. Hiro saddened, "I'm sorry I-"

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tamaki screamed as he rushed to the pair of freshmen, "Hiro not your first –banana peel slip-"

**BUMP**

***smooch***

**GASP!**

**:D**

Everyone stared in shock and in silence… No one breathed. No one moved. They all stared in silence. Then the girl spoke up,

"Hi-Hiro-kun is…gay?"

Tamaki and Hiro were…(UGH!)…KISSING!?!?!?

* * *

**Me: I'll end that there!!! MUHAHAHAHA!!! I'm tired.**

**Haruhi: Well, I'll explain why it is taking so long since…um…**

**Me: -lies down under a Hikaru and Kaoru blanket with her Hitachiin plushies and naps-**

**Haruhi: Well…yea… anyway. Um, you see school, social life, and family life is kinda becoming more and more of need of attention. Too much homework, too many art requests, and too much family business is becoming too much of a hassle.**

**Me: -stirs- too much…homework…video due…on Dec 1! –snores-**

**Haruhi: So she probably won't update for a while.**

**Me: -nods-**

**Haruhi: VOTE NOW BECAUSE LADY MIYAKA IS GONNA START WITH THE LOVEY-DOVEY JUNK IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

**Me: -jumps up- IT IS NOT JUNK –cuddles up with plushies and goes back to sleep-**

**Haruhi: Yea…UNTIL NEXT TIME!!! –smiles-**


	7. The True Meaning Of Jealousy

**Disclaimer:**** The last time I'm doing this… I don't own!**

**Me:**** SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! –Keeps going-**

**Haruhi:**** Yea… she is very sorry she hasn't updated in a long time. So...will you forgive her before she runs out of air?**

**Me:****SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! -GASP-SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SOR-**

**Haruhi:**** Yea…so… about the poll well one of the girl's has a guy now but… the other is TIED!!!**

**Me:****Yep! The girl has a tie so there will be some romantic stuff between the two dudes and her. K? hehe…dudes… umm… OH ok! Here we go! Oh and before I forget! Warnig: The rating may change!**

* * *

_Ouran High School Host Club_

Chapter 7

_The True Meaning of Jealousy_

Tamaki slowly pulled away, still hovering over Hiro. Everyone else stood silent. Girls held in their squeals of delight. Tamaki stared down at the wide-eyed Hiro, "Are you...a-alright… Hiro-kun?"

Hiro's face stared blankly at the prince, looking a tad hurt, "You… You just…"

Tamaki looked at the innocent teen, thinking he hurt him in some way," I...Hiro… I?"

Nearly every girl squealed in delight at the new 'couple'. Some giggled and whispered, some fainted, others were a red a cherries, and a few were jealous.

As soon as the girls weren't paying attention, Hiro glared dangerously at Tamaki and grabbed him by his tie and hissed, "If you do not get off of me in the next 6 seconds, I am going to mess up that pretty lil' face of yours you admire so much."

Tamaki nodded vigorously as tears fell from his eyes. He let out a wail, as soon as Hiro let him go, and he ran to his corner of woe. Hiro sat up and wiped his lips with his gloved hand, "Damn Kiss-a-holic…"

And with that comment, the darkness surrounding Tamaki grew.

Hiro stood to his feet and patted invisible dust off of him. He sighed and looked over to the girl, who was still on the ground in shock. Hiro smiled and held out a hand to her, "Hey… you ok princess?"

Slowly, but surely, the girl nodded. She took Hiro's hand and blushed as he pulled her to her feet with one quick yank. She landed gracefully in his arms, "T-Thank you…Hiro-kun…"

Hiro grinned and waved it off, "Hey no problem! I just didn't want you to get hurt. He thought for a minute, then smiled as he lifted a hand to cup her cheek, "Besides…I still owe you something…"

The girl stared at him questioningly, "What? I don't-"

He smiled and moved his hand to her chin, turning it to the right, "This." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. The girl stood wide-eyed as he pulled away. Hiro grinned and removed his hand, "There… That's what you requested."

The girl blinked and fainted, right there on the spot, in his arms.

All the girls in the room began a new round of squeals and whispers.

"Aw! I wish that were me!"

"I know!"

"I want a kiss from Hiro-kun!"

"Oh! I want a kiss from Haruhi-kun!"

"KYAAA!!!"

"I want to kiss Tamaki-sempai!"

"No! I want a kiss from Tamaki-kun!"

Hiro stared silently at Haruhi then began to laugh. Haruhi blinked and soon began laughing as well. One thing they knew for sure was…

Things were about to get even crazier, if that were possible. Everyone was soon laughing and smiling (with the exception of Kyoya and Mori)…well…all except one…

The loner stared out the window, his head resting on his hand as his elbow was propped up on the couch's arm, his golden eyes never leaving this school gates.

Kaoru had a look of anger and confusion plastered upon his face, though he tried his best not to show it (which failed). He bit his lip trying to block out the excessive noise coming from the others. As soon as Tamaki and Hiro touched, he didn't want to see anymore. First this girl who has a huge crush on Hiro and now this stupid kiss with Tamaki? Kaoru didn't want to admit it but there was no denying it.

Kaoru was jealous.

But he wouldn't admit it.

As long as he was a Hitachiin, he would never admit it.

He would never say he was jealous.

NO!

He was THE Hitachiin Kaoru, TWIN brother of THE Hitachiin Hikaru.

Kaoru shook his head and sighed. One of the girls sitting at his table looked at him sadly,

"Kaoru-kun? What's wrong?"

Another girl nodded, "Yes, you do seem a bit down today…"

"Is it because of Hikaru-kun not being here?"

Kaoru forced a smiled to his face, "Ah..I guess I'm that easy to figure out hunh?" He frowned again and sighed, "It's just that…it's hard for me and Hikaru to be away from each other… I just miss him that's all…"

All the girls at his table saddened, "Aw! POOR KAORU!"

"What's wrong Kaoru?" A familiar voice spoke out from behind him.

Kaoru turned and his eyes widened, "H-Hikaru!?"

"Its Hikaru-kun!"

"KYA!!! He came just for Kaoru!"

Hikaru stood behind his younger sibling, a smirk plastered on his face. He gave a two-finger salute, "YO!"

Kaoru glared a tiny bit but then broke into tears. He stared at his brother with sorrowful eyes, "H-Hikaru…HIKARU!" He bolted up from his seat and hugged his brother, orange and blue roses appeared out of nowhere, "I…I was so lonely! Y-You left me…all alone!"

Hikaru caressed his brother's head and lifted his chin to meet his gaze, "I'm sorry Kaoru… I shouldn't have left you…please forgive me…'

"Hikaru…" Kaoru sighed.

"**KYAAA!!!!! BROTHERLY LOVE!!!!!"**

Tamaki approached the two brothers, with an emotionless face but a stern gaze, "Hikaru…" He stopped right in front of the twin, "You're late…"

Hikaru released his brother and turned to the prince with the same emotionless face, "Yea…so what of it?"

Before Tamaki could respond, Kyoya coughed and adjusted his glasses, "Excuse me Ladies but I'm afraid that the club is closing for the morning."

After all the designators were safely out of the room, Kyoya closed the doors and looked over at his shoulder at Tamaki, nodding that he may continue. Tamaki, in response returned the nod and turned back to the host club members. Of course what he noticed first was that Haruhi and Hiro were sitting at the other side of the room, as far away from the Hitachiins as possible as Hikaru and Kaoru never moved from their places, Kaoru staring at the floor as Hikaru had his eyes closed and arms crossed. Hunny and Mori were seated quietly at their own table, the anger and frustration in the air; Hunny not eating his strawberry shortcake that was placed in front of him by his cousin.

Ever since Hikaru has arrived, Hiro had been silent and still was as he stood. Haruhi looked up, following Hiro with her eyes, "Hiro?"

Hiro turned to her with a carefree smile and shrugged, "I'm still not feeling to good so…here" He slipped the note from earlier out of his back pocket and held it out to Haruhi, "Give this in for me please?"

Haruhi looked up into Hiro's golden eyes, looking for the real reason why he was leaving. Of course she knew the real reason why but she wanted to know if Hiro does. All Haruhi found was sadness, confusion, hurt, anger, sorrow, and pity. She didn't know why Hiro was feeling all these emotions but pity? Was he pitting her? Or is he pitting-

"Please Haruhi…" Hiro looked at her sadly, snapping Haruhi out of her trance.

"Uh…yea…sure." Haruhi nodded and took the note from Hiro's hand, "Feel better ok? I'll see you when I get home."

Hiro nodded in response and waved at the rest of the Host Club, "See you tomorrow guys!" He opened the doors and headed out.

A pregnant silence took over, keeping everyone to their thoughts until Tamaki coughed and turned back to Hikaru, "Hikaru, you-…." He blinked and rubbed his eyes, "Wait…where is Hikaru?"

Everyone glanced to where the _twins _where standing to find only one doppelganger was standing there.

_**Kla-klank**_

"Um…" Tamaki looked at the door and blinked. He turned back to the other twin, who in turn, shrugged,

"I don't know anything…"

* * *

Hiro sighed as he walked out of the main doors, out into the courtyard, to get to the front gates. He was very annoyed with what happened the other day. He sighed again and ran his un-gloved hand through his flaming red hair.

"Oi, Hiro! Wait up!"

Hiro froze in his tracks, his hand falling limp to his side as the person behind him came to a stop afoot away from him. The red-head panted lightly and smiled a bit and held out a medium sized note, "H-here… I-I wanted to...to…" He inhaled deeply and caught his breath, a look of apology on his face, "I…I just want…to…to say-uh…no…umm…I just wanted to give you...this…before you left…"

Hiromi turned and face him with a blank expression, "Give me what?"

The twin held the noted higher, "This… I… Kaoru talked me into writing it but…I wanted to give you it myself…"

Hiro was hesitant but accepted it anyway. She looked at the front of the envelope and on the front was her name printed nicely in purple Chaucer. Hiro looked up at Hikaru to see a small blush stain his cheeks,

"Umm…well…I uh… better get going…Later!"

Hiro stood silent as she watched the boy run back to the school, closing the doors behind him. She sighed and shook her head and continued her way,

"…should've done it himself…"

* * *

Inside Third Music Room

15 minutes before homeroom

* * *

Haruhi smiled to herself as she watched her best bud walk out of the school gates. She released a compressed sigh, "Go and rest Hiro-nee…" (She calls her that when she is EXTREMELY worried about her)

"Relieved?"

Haruhi smiled and looked up into a pair of gentle amber eyes, "Yes Sempai…" She whispered the rest to herself, "but who knows how long that will last…"

Tamaki gave her a questioning look but she just shrugged, "Nothing."

He nodded and sat down next to her as he turned his gaze upon the fading red-head leaving the school grounds, "What happened? Did Hikaru do something stupid?"

"It was… never mind. Let's just say they have a little fairy godm-no wait… godfather…heh…"

Tamaki blinked, "Hunh?"

Haruhi chuckled and piled some tea cups, "N…nothing semp-pai…heh…"

Tamaki smiled and sighed, "I really do hope that Hikaru and Hiromi work this out…"

Haruhi smiled in response, "Don't worry sempai… They will…"

* * *

Fujioka Household

7:46 P.M.

* * *

"Hey… Hiromi-chan?"

"Yea?"

"What happened when Kaoru went out to talk to you?"

And with that, a small smirk graced the red-head's lips, "You noticed hunh?"

"Noticed?" Haruhi laughed as she turned to her side and took a good look at her friend, "I could tell them apart too you know."

Hiromi smiled and giggled as she folded her arms behind her head, "Yea yea I know… well… Let's just say he was his brother and asked me for forgiveness…"

"That's all?" Haruhi asked disbelievingly.

Hiro nodded, "Yep… well…" She leaned over the left side of her bed and pulled out the letter Kaoru had given her before, "He gave me this…" She stared at it for a moment, "Should I open it?"

Haruhi sighed in annoyance, "You still haven't opened it?"

"….No…"

Haruhi sighed and sat up, "Well now is a good time to."

Hiro merely nodded and sat up, sitting on her futon Indian style, "…ah…alright…" She carefully pulled up the flap, trying to be careful to not to rip it, and pulled out a carefully folded paper. She looked up at Haruhi once more, receiving a nod. Hiro let out a small sigh and unfolded the letter.

**"_Dear Hiromi…"_**

She continued reading on. Her eyes scanned through the letter, her gaze softening as the words began to sink in.

Haruhi bit her lip, staring at her friend, curios at what the letter is about. Then suddenly,

"Haruhi... What time is it?"

Haruhi blinked then quickly glanced around for a clock, "Um...its... 7:52. Why?" She turned back to her friend, who had bolted up and began throwing on a pair of old, torn boy shorts, "Hiro?"

"Damn..." Hiromi grabbed a red t-shirt and threw it on, "I'm sorry Haruhi..." She stuffed her feet in a pair of sneakers and slipped a sweat jacket on, "I gotta go." She grabbed the note and ran out the bedroom door, stopping to pick up a pair of keys, "I'll be back in an hour! Don't wait up!"

Haruhi ran after her friend, attempting to stop and question her odd behavior but as soon as she got to the front door, Hiromi was already across the street in the pouring rain, "WAIT! HIROMI!"

She didnt answer but instead continued running, the rain whipping across her face.

_'I didn't know!'_

The words of the letter imprinted in her head,

_**"Well... this is the first time I've actually felt I needed to write something... an apology letter to be exact. You better be satisfied! Kaoru went through a lot to persuade me to write this!"**_

Hiromi turned a tight corner, her legs burning from running so fast,

_**"Anyway,... I'm sorry. I didn't know what got over me... I mean... I just wished things went a bit differently, you know. I want to make it up to you.."**_

She shut her eyes and attempted to go faster,

**_"Come to Sakura Park at 8:00 P.M. tonight... I want to apologize to you in person..._**

**_Don't be late._**

**_,Hikaru"_**

Hiromi growled and reached into her pocketm pulling out her phone. In a neon green light, the time was 7:55.

_'Five Minutes...'_

She never stopped to catch her breath or stopped to tie her shoes. She, herself, didnt know why she was acting this way. Why she wanted to see him so bad?

_'Maybe its becuase I want to beat the shit out of him for scaring me? Yea...Yea thats it...'_

Hiromi skidded to a stop in front a fountain, leaning over to catch her breath. She looked up at the clouds, a few of their tears fell in her eyes. She stood up straight and rubbed them.

"About time you got here... I thought you stood me up..."

Hiro's hands stopped. A small smile graced her lips as she turned, "I'd never do that... you know that... idiot."

* * *

**Me: Ha, ****A cliffy!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

**Haruhi: **_**sigh**_

**Me: Hehe… ok...so again, tell me what you guys wanna read about k?**

**Haruhi: All ideas will be read.**

**Me: Oh..and before I forget… Any Yaoi fans out there? Well if there are… I have some news… I am making a new story soon and guess what? It'll have Hiromi in it but… as a boy!!! (No cross-dressing!) And the definite pairing is… HikaXHiroXKao!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Ok... I'm not a yaoi fan but my friend is and I want to write it for her… (25% her, 75% me) Ok…now the big question… WOULD YOU, MY HIROMI KURURUGI FANS (AND YAOI FANS), READ IT?**

**Haruhi: Dun dun dun!**

**Me: Hehe… ****Leave a review!!**

**Haruhi: And please Alert!**

**Both: See you next time!!!**


	8. Misunderstandings and Auditions

**Me: SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAHHHHH!!! I've just been SUPER busy lately. I mean, in the WHOLE month of July I went to like 5,000 theme parks in my area! O.O**

**Haruhi: Ok so we are going to reveal in this or the next chapter who won my heart… or was it Hiro's?**

**Me: I don't really remember…hmm… eh... Anyway! I'm so glad that a lot of you guys want to read my other version of this! (the Yaoi story). X3 I'll probably have the first chapter up by the 9****th**** one of this one. Nah~! XD But I will try my best to get it up!**

**Haruhi: On with the story! **

* * *

_Ouran High School Host Club_

Chapter 8

_Misunderstandings and Auditions_

"So…"

"…So…"

Hiromi sighed as she fiddled with her sweat jacket sleeves, fiddling with the small thread that hung from the seam. She turned to glance at Hikaru, who was sitting next to her on a small rusty park bench in between two oak trees. His golden eyes staring boredly onto the scenery in front of him, which wasn't much…just trees… and more… trees… She sighed and jumped slightly from a sudden flash in the sky.

"It's going to start raining soon…" Hikaru filled in, looking up as well.

Hiromi shivered lightly, rubbing her left arm trying to keep it warm, "Yea…"

Hikaru looked over at her, no emotion on his face, his gaze burning into the side of her head, "Cold?"

Hiromi turned to him, a small smile on her face, "A little…" she pulled up the hood of her jacket, "Nothing I can't handle…" Another cold gust shot up her spine, causing her to shiver again.

The Hitachiin frowned slightly, chuckling, "You're such a bad liar…"

But before she could protest, Hikaru threw off his jacket and placed it on her. She blinked for a second then looked back at him, "You didn't-"

Hikaru shook his head and looked at the ground, sighing, "Doesn't matter…" He bit his lip before speaking, "Listen…I… I'm sorry alright? I…I really don't know what got over me…"

Hiromi sat back and gazed at the sky, "No… It's my fault…" She sighed, "There was probably something that I did wron-"

"No…" Hikaru interrupted, "It wasn't you… It's just…" He shook his head, "It's just that... as soon as I meet you… I knew that you'd change our lives, all of ours… and I… I just didn't want anything to change…" Hikaru closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair, "Everything has gotten so much calmer and with Haruhi around, we knew if anything went wrong, she'd help us get through it…" He glanced at her to see if she was listening. Hiromi was staring straight into his eyes. She smiled at him, wanting him to continue.

Hikaru smiled slightly then continued, "And now…knowing that there is someone else there-"

"Hikaru…"

Said boy looked back at her.

"Is that all your worried about?" Hiromi smiled standing up her back to him, lacing her hands together behind her, "You know, change isn't all that bad… Haruhi proved that." She looked at him over her shoulder, "And you know, people will come in and out of your life once in awhile." She grinned and turned to look at him fully, "You're just worried that all the people in your life now will forget you and leave you behind if someone else comes in the picture and takes them away. Am I right?"

Hikaru didn't say anything. He just stared at her wide-eyed.

Hiromi giggled, like a girl this time, "It's so sweet that you care about your friends that way… especially your brother…"

Hikaru glared, standing up at the mention of his twin, "What do you know about Kaoru!?"

"I know that you don't want to lose him." Hiromi stared at him as if she was staring into his soul, "You don't want anything to happen to him… You want to protect him."

Hikaru's glare softened into a look of curiosity as Hiromi smiled sweetly, her head cocked to the side a bit, "You don't need to worry about him... He's a big boy now you know?" She giggled again.

Hikaru stared at the petite girl in front of him.

'_I… How does...'_

Hiromi turned her back to him, "Oh… and apology accepted."

Hikaru finally snapped out of it and chuckled, "That's good…" He scratched the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly then looking up into the sky as she spoke,

"Oh! How about we start over?"

Hikaru looked back down at the red-head. Her smiling face was glowing by the reflection of the water, glimmering in the moonlight. He blushed slightly, shaking it off, "What are you talking about?"

Hiromi merely grinned and held out her hand, switching to Hiro's voice and changing her stance so she'd lean back a bit, "Hi! My name's Hiro Kururugi, nice to meet cha'!"

The Hitachiin stared for a second before chuckling softly, grabbing Hiro's hand in a friendly manner, "Hikaru Hitachiin, ditto."

* * *

Three Days Later

After school, Third Music Room

* * *

"SEMPAI!!!"

"I'M SORRY HARUHI!!! DON'T HURT DADDY!!!"

"Grrr!!" Haruhi continued to glare at Tamaki as he cried out in fear of his 'daughter's' wrath.

"Um… mind filling me in…" Hiro whispered to Kyoya, who was furiously typing on the computer,

"Nothing really… Tamaki just spilt a pot of coffee on Haruhi's school bag, nothing too important."

Hiro sweat dropped, _'To him, it's nothing big but to Haruhi apparently…' _She turned back to the fighting host 'couple' and sighed, "That's kinda heartless Kyoya-sempai…"

Said Ohtori's typing stopped, "Are you implying something Sir Kururugi?"

"…n-no Master Kyoya… Ohtori, sir…" Hiro inched away slightly.

"Good." The typing noise continued on.

"**Hiro-chii!!"**

Hiromi turned and saw two smiling red-head twins approach her. She sighed, "You guys… I don't like that name remember?"

Kaoru laughed and wrapped his arms around her neck, "But it's so cute-"

Hikaru smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, "-And it fits you so well…"

They both nuzzled her cheeks, Hikaru on her right and Kaoru on her left, as she sighed, "Fine whatever…"

"**YAY!!"**

"HIROMI-CHAN!!!" Tamaki screamed, pushing the twins aside and hiding behind Hiromi, "SAVE ME!!! YOUR SISTER WANTS TO KILL ME!!! MAKE HER STOP!!!"

Hiromi sweat-dropped, "Daddy, not even I can save you from her this time…"

Tamaki blinked and squealed in delight as he hugged Hiromi, swinging her around the room, "OH MY DAUGHTER, YOU CALLED ME DADDY!!! HAPPY DAY! HAPPY DAY!" He nuzzled her cheek with his own, "At least one of my daughters is still pure!!"

"**HEY!!"** The twins glared at Tamaki, **"Milord, let go of our Hiro-chii!!"**

"Never!" Tamaki returned their glare, him hissing slightly, "I will NOT let you take my daughter away from me!!"

"**We will not go down without a fight!" **The Hitachiin duo grabbed swords out of nowhere (fake of course) and pointed them at Tamaki, **"On guard!"**

Tamaki, in response placed Hiromi down behind him, pulling out his twin swords (also fake), "On guard!"

Hiromi took this opportunity to slip away from the three and hide behind Haruhi, "Is this what they did to you before I came here?"

Haruhi nodded, turning and walking away, leaving poor Hiro out in the open, "Thank God it's you and not me anymore…" Hiromi blinked and sighed walking towards her table, shoulders slumped,

"I don't think God likes me then…"

Haruhi overheard this little statement and chuckled lightly as she sat down staring at them all, smiling,

'_It's weird… all of this happened so fast…'_ She turned her gaze to the twins who were now poking Hiro in the ribs, trying to see if they'd get a reaction out her with no success, _'At first, they wouldn't even go near her… but now…'_ Haruhi smiled, _'They're giving her a chance… Its like none of the violence actually happened…'_

It was true…

Even after all the drama, everyone acted as if it didn't happen. The twins began to tease Hiromi as their new toy, getting Haruhi off the hook sometimes. Tamaki began calling her his second daughter aka the 'baby of the family who needs the most protection from her evil elder brothers'. Kyoya was enjoying how much profit that has been coming in recently. Hunny had dubbed her "Hi-chan" and "Mimi-chan" as Mori… well… was Mori.

Haruhi was thankful that everything had worked out according to what she hoped for. She was just now praying to God that nothing crazy happens again…

_**Crash**_

"GRAHHH!!! HIKARU!!! KAORU!!!"

"**RUN!!!!"**

Never mind…

* * *

~*Host Club Is Now Open*~

* * *

"Hiro-kun! I heard you were going to trying out for the school play of _Romeo and Juliet_?" One of Hiro's customers asked, her hands clasped together in front of her.

Hiro smiled and nodded as he poured more coffee into his tea cup, "Ah, so you've heard… Yes I'll be trying out for one of the roles. It won't matter which part I get."

"Oh but you should get the part of the handsome prince Romeo!" A girl with blonde hair and big brown eyes giggled, squealing in delight. A brunette beside her had hearts in her eyes, "OH! I want to try out for Juliet!!"

One girl gasped, "Wait! W-what if Hiro-kun played JULIET!?"

"**KYAAAAAA!!!!!!"**

"I want to see Hiro-kun as a girl!"

"Yea! He'd look so cute!!!"

Hiro blushed bashfully, "I uh… I don't really know…"

All the girls at his table turned to him, "Hunh? What's wrong?"

"I…" Hiro blushed deeply, "I… I don't really know if I'd look too good in a dress…"

The brunette moved next to him taking his hands in her own, "Hiro-kun, you'd look beautiful! Just believe in yourself!"

Hiro smiled shyly and cocked his head to the side, a sudden appearance of cream colored roses in the background, "Thank you Hime-chan… Your opinion means so much to me."

"**KAWAIII!!!!!"**

"Hiro-kun…"

Hiromi looked up to see Tamaki leaning on the head of the chair he was sitting on, "Hai, Tamaki-sempai?"

Tamaki waltz around Hiro's hosting area, stopping and striking a dramatic pose, one that consisted of his finger tip nearly touching the tip of Hiro's nose, "If I have heard correctly from all the princesses here, you will be trying out for the School's production of _Romeo and Juliet?_"

"Yea and?" Hiro questioned, fighting off the urge to bite his finger off.

Tamaki smiled his princely smiled, "Then as we, your family, will go and support you at your audition!"

"Sempai, it's a private audition." Haruhi put her two sense in, placing a tray down on the table, handing all the girl's brand new cups of hot coffee, "Only I can go with him."

"B-but Haruhi," Tamaki cried, "Daddy wants to support Hiro too!"

Hiro sighed and touched Tamaki's arm gently, "Okay okay… I don't want you to be sad so… you can come Sempai."

Tamaki squealed in delight, hugging Hiro tightly, "OH HIRO, MY CHILD!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! YOU MUST CARE ABOUT YOUR FATHER A LOT, DON'T YOU!?"

"Um…n-need t-to...breathe!" Hiro gasped for air as he struggled against the king's hug.

"SEMPAI!! He can't breathe!!!" Haruhi yelleds trying to pry Tamaki off her friend.

* * *

-=Host club Is now closed=-

* * *

"Phew… glad that's over…" Hiromi sighed as she collapsed onto a nearby couch, Haruhi following right after,

"You said it…"

"**HARUHI!!! HIRO-CHII!!!"** The twins came up from behind the cross dressers, Hikaru leaning over Hiro as Kaoru leaned over Haruhi, **"Is it true that Hiro-chii is going to audition in the school play??"**

Hiro groaned, staring at the elder twin through the corner of her eye, "Why do you want to know?"

Hikaru grinned and leaped over the couch, sitting down right next to her, "Because we-"

"-Want to be there…" Kaoru strode to the now unoccupied seat next to Hiro (Haruhi didn't want to be bothered with the twins).

"**- For our Hiro-chii!"** They both rubbed their faces against hers…again.

"Can you two please cut that out?" Hiromi's face was squished in a hilarious manner, thus making her look like a fish. A small amount of weight had made itself known by jumping onto her lap. She glanced down at the tiny college student, who giggled cutely and hugged the small pink bunny in his arms, "Hi-chan! Can Me and Usa-chan come and watch too??"

Hiromi blushed slightly, "Umm… I don't know Hunny-sempai…"

"Takashi wants to come to! Right, Takashi?" Hunny smiled at his towering cousin.

"Ah."

"We all want to see my daughter audition don't we??" Tamaki struck a pose in front of everyone, having Haruhi in a head-lock/hug thing.

"But Sempai…" Haruhi muttered, "You can't go."

"I beg to differ…" Kyoya stated typing away on his computer, adjusting his glasses as he spoke, "I've already arranged so that the host club may see Hiromi's audition."

The twins, Tamaki, and Hunny all jumped up in excitement, "YAY!!!"

"Are you certain sempai?" Hiromi questioned and hand on her chin, "Sensei said that she wouldn't let anybody in." A hand appeared on her shoulder. Hiromi turned gazing into the eyes of Haruhi,

"I think it'd be best if you didn't ask."

"Hunh?" The redhead blinked in confusion as Haruhi merely put of the subject, smiling,

"Come on. The realtor is going to call soon to see if our price is descent enough."

Hiro gasped, a smile spreading across her features, "Then what are we waiting for?? LET'S GO!!" She grabbed the brunette's hand and bolted out of the room.

"W-wait!! We forgot our stuff!!"

* * *

Fujioka Household

6:47 P.M.

* * *

Hiromi stared up at the magazine she was holding a few inches above her face as Haruhi spoke to the realtor woman who was selling the house they wanted a few blocks away from Ranka's apartment. Hiromi's body was hung upside-down on her beanbag chair as she flipped through a few pages, stopping whenever something caught her eye. Until finally…

"Hunh?" She turned back a page, sitting up at her findings on the page, "Hitachiin?"

Apparently what she was reading was a fashion magazine and on one of the few pages that sported a couple of name brand items, was the name "YUZUHA HITACHIIN" in large, cursive red letters. She rubbed her eyes and stared at the woman standing proudly in the middle of the page. She looked like a female version of Hikaru and Kaoru.

'_Maybe it's their mom?'_ Hiromi blinked, her eye scanning through the article, _'Haruhi did say something about their mother being in the fashion business…hmmm…'_

"Hey…" Haruhi smiled as she walked into their bedroom. Hiromi quickly set the magazine down, a big grin on her face, "Did we get it??"

Haruhi smiled fell as she sat in her beanbag next to Hiromi's, "Um…well… there is a slight problem…"

Hiromi frowned, "What is it?"

"There was this guy that had proposed 20,000 yen more than us but…" Haruhi bit her lip.

"But?" Hiromi sat foreword in anticipation.

Haruhi broke out into a smile, "Dad added 30,000 yen to our proposal and we got the house!"

Hiromi squealed in delight as she glomped Haruhi, rolling around in delight.

Ranka smiled at the sight of his two girls, hugging each other. He sighed, '_Would've expected them to leave the nest someday.'_ He glanced at his red-haired 'daughter' and chuckled lightly, _'Are you happy now Hiromi-chan?'_

The answer to his question was two girls hugging him from either side, laughing as they collapsed on the ground, in each other's arms.

* * *

**Me: This chappy was one of the worst ever... oh and I suck at happy endings… well… happy cliffys but other than that I liked this chapter (despite what I just said). Oh and I know Haruhi seems a little too ooc but she is different because this is their second year at Ouran. I mentioned it once before but oh well… And I think I made a few mistakes here and there but I'm gonna go back and edit a few things, nothing to noticeable. Oh and the next chappy is going to be a sort of filler or the audition… Can't decide. What do you guys want?**

**Haruhi:…**

**Me: Haruhi? You haven't said a thing since the beginning of the chapter…**

**Haruhi: I just really like the end is all.**

**Me: … Uh-huh… Thinking about Tamaki-sempai hunh?**

**Haruhi: N-no!**

**Me: Ok so you don't mind him joining us for the next chapter.**

**Haruhi: Hunh?? Wait, what?**

**Me: Please review! They mean a lot to me!!!**

**Haruhi: And um… stay alert!**

**Both: SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!**


End file.
